Three Bedrooms, Two bathrooms, One dog
by Mimi Ishida1
Summary: CHAPTER 5 UP 15 growing ninjas surviving in one house. How can one survive? Warning Yaoi Content, but theres also Het. Please R&R!
1. The Letter

Introduction  
  
(A/N: Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me, but the story idea does. Its my first comedy/romance blah, so um, I hope you like it and please R&R! ^.^)  
  
One beautiful afternoon, around 3 to 4 PM, Konoha's most loveable (well only) mailman goes to many houses to give a certain letter sent to 15 certain people. Now these 15 people were not randomly chosen from some raffle roll or slot machine. Ironically, all these 15 people happen to be kids in their teens. Now what seemed to be so special about this letter? What was in those contents? Was it a ransom? Was it a challenge? Was it a duel? Was it a game? The question remains in all the reader's heart as to what the hell is exactly in this mysterious letter and what was its purpose. Why did it exist? Now the contents of the letter are to be revealed..  
  
Dear growing ninja,  
  
You have been secretly chosen to participate in a survival game, BUT! Please take a note on the "but"! This game isn't some easy game where you play silly games. This game is a game when you take risks to the far extreme and take many challenges. A game where it is not as easy as you think it WOULD be. Are you up for the challenge? Are you up for the game? If so, read on for the rules. If not, discard the letter right away.  
  
So, you've chosen to read on. From this point, there is no turning back. The game will start immediately when you reach the end of this letter. You must go to the old shack at the end of this road. Once you arrive to the front of the shack, you must go into the shack and wait for further instructions. This is a game that you and 14 other people are going to participate in. You will be rivaling against 14 others whose wills are equivalent to yours. People will be kicked out of the game one by one and your only chance is to stay in the game till the very end. The game starts..NOW!  
  
Sincerely,  
The game master  
  
P.S. There's no turning back. 


	2. Through the Eyes of the Future Hokage

Chapter 1: Through the eyes of the Future Hokage  
  
(A/N: Warning for Shonen-Ai content, but theres also het pairings. Well, please R&R!)  
  
I stood mindlessly in front of my front porch, as I looked down at the letter. Well obviously I would participate in this challenge. After all, Uzumaki Naruto is a name that shall be marked in everyone's mind. I grinned, as I crumpled up the paper and ran down the street to the old house. Surprisingly, I saw Sakura-chan!  
  
"Saaaa-kuuuu-ra-chan!" I waved my right arm frantically, as I ran up to her.  
  
"Ah..Naruto.." Sakura smiled back uneasily, as she also had a paper in the land.  
  
"What's that?" I asked, as I looked at the paper. It was the exact same letter that I had received this morning.  
  
"Seems that you guys got it too."  
  
Ino walked up to us, as she had the letter in her hand as well.  
  
"Well, let's go in!" I cried out, as I ran to the top porch and opened the door to see everyone, I mean literally everyone inside of the house. I looked around to see the many familiar faces.  
  
"Late as always, eh? Idiot." Sasuke smirked at me as he leaned on a desk near the door. I glowered at him, as I walked further in the house, as Sakura and Ino were walking in slowly behind me.  
  
I looked to see Hinata blushing frantically near a flower vase. Shikamaru was sitting on the stairs leading to the second floor. Kiba was sitting on a chair holding Akamaru, as Shino was standing besides him. Lee was standing near a portrait, as Neji was on the on the other side. Ten Ten sat on the floor, as she played with the hem of her shirt. Gaara leaned on the rusty piano, as Temari and Kankuro stood beside him. Choji sat near Shikamaru, chomping on a bag of chips. This was basically everyone.  
  
I looked around the dirty old house, as the door creaked open. In alarm I ran to the door and jumped on the person who opened it.  
  
"Naruto!"  
  
I looked up to see Kakashi sensei.  
  
"Kakashi Sensei!" I cried out in alarm, as I noticed that the other guys were quite surprised.  
  
"You guys are all probably wondering why you are here. Well, let me explain. This is a survival game. All 15 of you will live here." Kakashi smiled.  
  
All 15 of us? In this crappy small house? My eyes widened. He had to be kidding, right?  
  
"But Kakashi sensei, we can't.."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
Kakashi sensei smiled at me as he continued. "Each day one person will be kicked out of the game by a voting. There are three rooms and two bathrooms. You guys must split up the rooms. The last two people standing will be the winners and a very delicious treat will be waiting for them. Any questions?"  
  
"What about food?" Choji asked.  
  
"Yeah and the ramen!" I cried out.  
  
"Food will be provided. Any more questions?" Kakashi sensei looked around.  
  
"How about make up appliances? Fresh towels? Shampoo? Blow dryer?" Ino asked.  
  
"All will not be available, but shampoo and soap, yes. Any more questions?" Kakashi sensei asked.  
  
The room was silent.  
  
"Very well, enjoy your game." Kakashi sensei smiled, as he left the room and locked it.  
  
I ran to the door. I pulled on the doorknob, but it was useless. The door would not budge.  
  
"I can't stay here with all you people! This is insane!" Ino cried out.  
  
"He really locked the door.." Kiba inspected the door.  
  
"Damn.." I cursed, but then again, living in the same house as everyone might be, well, fun.  
  
The room seemed to be silent. I hesitated whether or not I should say something, but surprisingly Neji spoke up first.  
  
"The rooms. Let's divide the rooms. There will be five people per room. The five girls will all share one. As for the first room, it shall be accompanied by myself, Lee, Sasuke-kun, Shino, and Gaara. The rest of you guys will share the other room." Neji concluded.  
  
But I wasn't satisfied. Did he choose these certain people for a reason? I was about to say something, until..  
  
"I don't like this arrangement."  
  
Everyone looked to where the voice was coming from and surprisingly it was Sasuke. Sasuke walked up to Neji, as he took out a piece of paper. "It will be done by a drawing."  
  
Neji's face held a disappointed expression, as he hesitated. Then he finally gave in. "Very well."  
  
Sasuke wrote all of our names on a piece of paper and randomly drew out five in two piles. He opened the folded papers and smiled.  
  
"The first group will consist of myself, Naruto, Kiba, Gaara, and Choji. The other group will be of Neji, Lee, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Shino." Sasuke concluded.  
  
The room was silent once more.  
  
"Well, um, us gals, will just get adapted to our rooms." Ino stood up, as she nodded at the girls. All the girls followed Ino to choose a random room.  
  
I stood up as well. "We should uh get adapted to our rooms as well."  
  
I ran up the creaking stairs to see one room on the left, one room on the right, and one room in the center. I heard voices coming from the center room and assumed that the girls had accompanied that room, judging from the loud voice of Ino, complaining about the room.  
  
I peered into the room on the left to see two twin size beds and a small couch. I stepped into the room and noticed a mirror on the wall. There was also a window with a clear view of the sky; however there seemed to be bars attached.  
  
I got out of the left room and walked into the right room. The right room seemed to be a bit cleaner than the left room. There was one bunk bed and a queen size bed. I walked towards the bunk bed to climb the ladder. I always wanted to do that. I grinned, as I slowly climbed up the ridged steps and finally reached the top to see..  
  
"Gaara?" I cried out in alarm. It was quite surprising to see him already lying down on the top bunk. I was getting ready to go down the ladder, but I felt a firm grip on my wrist. I looked to see Gaara holding it firmly.  
  
"Stay."  
  
I looked in alarm, as Gaara looked at me with seemingly pleasing eyes. I slowly climbed up the ladder and got on the top bunk, as Gaara scooted over a bit to make room for me. I slid in under the sheets, as Gaara placed his arm around me. I remained still and slowly closed my eyes to sleep, but I immediately woke up, as I felt a hand running up my shirt.  
  
Gaara smirked at me, as his hands wandered aimlessly around my body. I didn't know whether to feel comfortable or uncomfortable.  
  
"Gaa..ra.." I stuttered, as I felt Gaara's lips on mine.  
  
My eyes widened at the touch of his lips, until I heard some vague creaking sounds. Then the creaking sounds became rapidly fast, as I wondered, where did it come from?  
  
CRASH!!!!!!!!!  
  
I found myself on top of shattered wood, with Gaara's leg around my waist. My head throbbed with pain, as I rubbed it furiously. Gaara blinked his eyes, as he looked around the mess.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Kiba cried out, as he walked into the room. Akamaru barked ferociously around the room at the sight. Kiba walked towards Gaara and me as he peered down on us. He picked up a piece of wood and threw it in the closet.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked him.  
  
"Naruto, from all the years I have known you, you are by far is the most idiotic person in the world." Kiba smirked, as his expression changed into an angry face. "I'm cleaning you IDIOT!! Make yourself damn useful and clean this shit up."  
  
Gaara stood up slowly and smiled. "Naruto and I will clean up, you can leave."  
  
Kiba stared blankly at Gaara. "Suit yourself." Kiba left the room, as Akamaru trotted behind him.  
  
Gaara closed the door, as I began to get quite an uneasy feeling. He walked up to me, as I walked backwards into the wall. He cornered me and smiled, as his eyes gazed into mine. I felt a bit dazed, as I felt his lips over mine, kissing me with full force. I didn't know whether I should respond or not, but I ended up kissing back myself.  
  
I felt his hand wandering around once more, only to stop wandering at the sound of distant voices. We pulled apart, as Sasuke came into the room. He looked at us suspiciously.  
  
"Kiba told me you guys were cleaning." Sasuke looked at the dirty mess. "Well, that doesn't really matter. Dinner is ready."  
  
At the sound of dinner, I felt weightlessly happy. "What's for dinner?"  
  
"I don't know the girl's are cooking up something." Sasuke replied.  
  
I grinned, as I dashed out of the room and rumbled downstairs and slid into the kitchen. I noticed an apple pie on the counter table and reached for it slowly, soon to be slapped away by Sakura's delicate hands.  
  
"No! Shame on you! Hinata worked so hard on that pie!" Sakura cried out.  
  
"It's okay, Naruto can have that pie," Hinata blushed furiously, as she offered me the pie.  
  
"Thank you Hinata!" I grinned, as I was about to take a bite of the pie.  
  
"NO!!" Sakura cried out, as she snatched the pie away. "Everyone will get a piece."  
  
I pouted, as I walked away into the dining room, which consisted of a small round table and six chairs. It seems that nine of us would be standing.  
  
I noticed Choji on one of the chairs, holding a knife and fork. He seemed to be hungry. I grinned, as I took a chair next to him.  
  
"Where'd ya get the knife and fork?" I asked.  
  
"Oh this?" Choji looked at his utensils. "I brought them."  
  
I stared at him. Did we have to eat by hand as well? Then a fork came zooming by me, as it struck the wall. I watched, as the fork wobbled and finally came to stop. I looked to see who threw the fork.  
  
"Eat with that." Sasuke smirked at me.  
  
Anger fumed in me, as I jumped up to grab the fork. I hate Sasuke! My undying hate for Sasuke grows as the day goes by. I could provide my own utensils. Hmph!  
  
Temari came in the room with a scowling expression, as she threw plates and forks at everyone. "What am I? A housewife? Some ninja training this shit is."  
  
Gaara came down the stairs, as he stared blankly at everyone and smiled. "I don't need food."  
  
Everyone stared back at him blankly. Was that guy even human?  
  
"You don't need food?! I'll gladly take his share!" Choji cried out, grinning.  
  
"Me too!" I cried out. I was pretty hungry. I watched as the Ino came in the room with a huge bowl.  
  
"I want EVERYONE to try Ino's special special!" Ino grinned madly, as she dumped a whole lot of purple shit on everyone's plate. I also noticed that she gave a whole mess to Sasuke. "I hope you like it Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke had an expression of disgust, as he twirled the food with his fork.  
  
I noticed Kiba feeding his share to Akamaru, who threw it up immediately. Man, if a dog won't eat it, who would? However, Choji seemed to be eating it just fine. Then Ino came up to me.  
  
"And for you, Naruto!" Ino grinned evilly, as she dumped a whole lot on my plate. I stared down in wonder, well, I WAS hungry. I picked up a small piece and slowly placed it in my mouth..  
  
"Gyak!" I looked to my side, as I saw Shikamaru choking. "I swear she poisoned it.."  
  
I quickly spit out the food. Better than being poisoned, right?  
  
Sakura brought out her pile of pink mush. How was it pink? The world dares not know. I have a feeling it isn't something I would be looking forward too. She grinned happily and looked like a sweet angel, as she dumped her crapload on all our plates.  
  
I've noticed she dumped a whole lot on Sasuke. I don't know if I should feel sorry for him or be jealous.  
  
"I'll feed you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiled, as she thrust the crap into his mouth. She moved on to the next person, as Sasuke's face turned deep purple.  
  
Sakura skipped up to me and dumped a huge amount on my plate. I noticed the pink shit colliding in with the purple one. What was this? Play doh? I poked the crap and smelled it. Did it even have ingredients?  
  
TenTen came in with her huge bowl of salad. Ah something green and disgusting. I looked in disappointment and she tossed the salad on everyone's plate. But then again, I suppose I could eat it, knowing that I would still stay alive. Kakashi sensei did say I need some vegetables in my system.  
  
I looked towards where Shino was and noticed his plate completely clean. Then I saw insects roaming around his plate, well, go figure. I looked own upon my crap load. I watched as Kiba forced Akamaru to eat some of his shitload. I groaned, how am I going to eat the salad and keep it from touching the pink and purple shit?  
  
TenTen came up to me and smiled. "Vegetables are healthy for your diet!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," I grumbled, "Can you put it on the side where it won't touch the pink and purple stuff?"  
  
TenTen nodded, as she tossed the salad on the side.  
  
The next minute Temari came in the room, with a bowl of stuff that looked bloody red. I peered to get a closer look and I didn't know if it was blood mush or tomato mush. She walked in silently and threw a huge amount of the food on everyone's plate. She moved swiftly, as if she was trying to not waste time. She came to my plate and sadly, threw all her shit on top of my salad.  
  
"My salad.." I whimpered. I poked at the red stuff. What the hell was it?  
  
"Rabbit's blood." Temari smirked at me.  
  
I heard someone coughing, as I watched Kankuro coughing out the blood. "You could have warned me! Some sister you are!"  
  
Temari smiled, as if she had just succeeded something.  
  
I groaned, as my stomach rumbled. How was I supposed to survive?  
  
Lastly, Hinata came in the room, bringing up my spirits up a bit. Hopefully, she had normal food, right? A taste of her apple pie would be quite splendid.  
  
Everyone reached for her food, but she seemed to be heading towards a specific person, which happened to be..me?  
  
"Naruto-kun, please eat a lot," Hinata blushed frantically, as she handed me five slices of...PIZZA!! Thank god for this wonderful meal!!  
  
Hinata passed out slices of pizza to everyone, who cautiously kept the precious slices away from their plates. Afterwards everyone got a slice of apple pie.  
  
"NO ONE ATE MY FOOD?!" Ino stormed in, as she started to cry. "HOW COULD YOU?"  
  
We all stared at her blankly.  
  
"There, there, Ino, I'm sure everyone couldn't eat your food because they ate my fo-" Sakura looked at the numerous plates filled with purple and pink crap. "EAT EVERYTHING RIGHT NOW! EAT IT! EAT IT! EAT IT NOW!"  
  
All of us grabbed our forks unwillingly, as she glared at us.  
  
"It tastes like shit."  
  
Ino and Sakura turned to look at Gaara.  
  
"How would you know? You don't even eat!" Sakura cried out.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Look at everyone's expression. You eat it if you want people to eat it that much, annoying girl." Gaara spat, as he went upstairs to the room.  
  
"Oooohhhhhh!!!!" Sakura fumed with anger. "WHO ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION?!"  
  
As Sakura was glowering in anger, I and so did the other guys, quickly ran up the stairs to avoid eating the food.  
  
I dodged into our room to face Gaara standing in front of our broken bunk bed.  
  
"Well, I guess we'll all have to sleep on the bed." Sasuke walked inside the room to face the dirty pile.  
  
"I suppose so." Gaara agreed, as he looked at Sasuke.  
  
"It'll only fit three people.." Sasuke frowned. How were all five of us going to fit? And surely Choji would take up all the space!  
  
"Where's Choji?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Taking a dump." Kiba walked into the room. "I guess he ate too much of Ino's special."  
  
"I'm glad I didn't eat it!" I cried out and scratched my head. Then my mind focused, how were we going to sleep?  
  
"Well, if only three of us can fit in the bed..." Sasuke pondered.  
  
"Three? I ain't sleeping in the bed. Unlike you guys, I'm straight. COMPLETELY STRAIGHT!" Kiba cried out, as he pulled the blankets from the broken bunk bed. "I'll settle myself and Akamaru in the corner over there."  
  
"Well, since that's settled. It narrows down to us four." Sasuke said, as he noticed Choji coming in through the door.  
  
"Ugh..my stomach.." Choji flopped himself on the ground and fell asleep.  
  
Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Very well then. I guess its us three." Gaara nodded, as he slipped in under the covers.  
  
Sasuke slipped in from the other side, leaving the middle spot open. Was it reserved for me?  
  
I slowly slipped in from the center and got in the middle. The lights were turned off and I could hear Choji and Kiba dozing off. I slowly closed my eyelids to fall asleep, but I felt something around my waist.  
  
I kept thinking of Gaara because of what happened earlier, but then...Gaara was on my other side and the arm was...  
  
I felt Sasuke's breathe on the back of my neck, but it didn't sound like normal sleeping breathing. It sounded more like...wait, could he be awake?  
  
"Sasuke?" I whispered, as I felt his arm tightened around my waist. Then I felt another arm coming from the other side. I swear, I feel like a sandwich. I felt Sasuke smirk.  
  
"You aren't the only one who's going to have fun with him."  
  
"Who said I was?" Gaara smirked back.  
  
This was going to be one long night.  
  
It was finally morning. I woke up lazily, to see my shirt half off and my hair really messy. I looked to see both Sasuke and Gaara gone. In fact, Choji and Kiba were gone as well. Then I heard loud barking in front of me.  
  
"What Akamaru?" I asked lazily. He continued to bark, as I grabbed him and decided to go downstairs. I scratched my head to see everyone dressed up and prompt.  
  
"Good morning!" I grinned, and then I looked around. "What's happening?"  
  
Everyone seemed to have a worried expression. "It's voting day."  
  
"What?" What was voting day?"  
  
"One of us is going to leave." Sakura explained. "And it could be you moron."  
  
"Or you Sakura. My, my, you snored so loudly yesterday night, I simply couldn't sleep!" Ino smiled, as she patted Sakura.  
  
"Well Ino, if you didn't squirm like a pig in your sleep, I would have slept more peacefully." Sakura smirked.  
  
There was finally a click sound at the door, as Kakashi sensei came in the room. He held slips of paper and pens in his hand. He smiled at everyone. "Well, I see that eceryone is getting along."  
  
He walked to the center of the room and passed out the papers and pens. "Okay. I want you guys all to the write the name of the person you really want to stay. Don't worry; it'll be anonymous, so I won't know. I'll mix them up and look at them and choose who is most capable of getting kicked out."  
  
I thought hard, as I went into the corner. Who did I really want to stay? I looked at my crush, Sakura. She probably wrote down Sasuke. It was too obvious, but if she did write me, I would be happy...  
  
I looked over to Gaara. He seemed content with who he wrote. Then I shifted to Sasuke. I guess I wouldn't choose Sasuke, since all the girls probably voted for him. I looked down at my empty blank sheet. Should I just put down Sakura?  
  
My pen tip touched my sheet, as I heard a soft sneeze. I looked to the side to see Hinata gently rubbing her nose, as she smiled at whom she wrote on her paper. Hinata. I like her. She seems to be more deserving.  
  
I smiled. I chose my person. I quickly wrote down Hinata's name, as I crumbled up the paper and handed it to Kakashi sensei. For some reason, I felt good for choosing Hinata. I smiled at her, as she blushed back in surprise.  
  
Voting Results:  
  
Naruto: Hinata  
  
Sasuke: Naruto  
  
Sakura: Sasuke  
  
Ino: Sasuke  
  
Shikamaru: Ino  
  
Choji: Ino  
  
Kiba: Hinata  
  
Hinata: Naruto  
  
Shino: Kiba  
  
Neji: Lee  
  
Lee: Sakura  
  
Ten Ten: Sasuke  
  
Gaara: Naruto  
  
Temari: Sasuke  
  
Kankuro: Gaara  
  
Who will get kicked out? Who will stay? Please R&R! ^^ (The more reviews, the faster I update. ^.^) 


	3. I am the Beautiful Green Beast

Chapter 2: I am the Beautiful Green Beast  
  
(A/N: Thank you for the kind reviews! Also, thank you for those who put me as their favorite authors list and favorite story list. ^_______^ Anyways, you guys made me happy. Well, please note that this game's voting system is based on people writing down the names of who they want to stay the most. It'll be explained more detailed later on. Well, please R&R! ^.^)  
  
I bit on my lip, as I frowned. I stared at Kakashi Sensei who seemed to be looking through the scraps of paper. There was a possibility that I would be kicked out, but then again, there are others who are more suitable candidates to get kicked out other than me. I straightened out my green shirt and tightened my bandages, as I had this nervous feeling throughout my body. My legs felt skittish, as I looked to where my love was.  
  
Sakura-san.  
  
It was no doubt that I would want her to stay in this house the most. I smiled tenderly at her, as she swiftly walks away. Oh, how my heart aches. I watch her walk towards Sasuke. Sasuke. To admit such jealousy is quite low, but I can't help it. How I envy his good qualities, while I am left with nothing. It's just not fair. He gets all the good features and strength, while I am left with just nothing. I live such a sad and nothing life.  
  
"Lee! What are you doing?"  
  
Ten Ten slapped my back, as I stood up, alarmed.  
  
"Nothing," I smiled uneasily at her. She liked Sasuke too, huh? Oh well. Every girl must like Sasuke, except Neji's cousin. Neji. I looked where Neji was and surprisingly our eyes met. He gave me a nod, as I stared back at him. Was he telling me something? I mean if he was, couldn't he have just used words, instead of a simple nod? A nod can mean anything!  
  
"I have the result."  
  
I was knocked out of my confusion, as I watched Kakashi Sensei walk to the center of the room. He took out a piece of paper and stared down at each of us. "I know it's quite heartbreaking to be the one chosen to be kicked out, so I used a jutsu to transport the loser outside. Look around you. Guess who's missing?"  
  
I looked around frantically. Amazingly I was still in the house, so I wasn't the one chosen to get kicked out! I smiled with joy and leaped with amazement.  
  
"I guess we both didn't get kicked out." Ten Ten grinned at me, as I grinned back.  
  
"Shikamaru is here, but Choji! Choji's gone!" Ino cried out.  
  
"I guess no one wanted him to stay," Kankuro smirked.  
  
"Well, one of us HAD to be kicked out.." Kiba said. "So, just be thankful we aren't the ones kicked out.  
  
Yes. I was thankful. Then I noticed that Kakashi Sensei was gone. Today was going to be a long day.  
  
"I'm hungry! What's for breakfast?" Naruto cried out, as he grabbed his stomach. My own stomach was growling as well.  
  
"Why do you always expect us girls for food?! Can't you cook something?" Sakura slapped Naruto's head.  
  
"Ah, but Sakura-chan!!" Naruto protested.  
  
"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out.  
  
The whole room became silent.  
  
"Huh?" Naruto turned to Hinata with a confused face.  
  
"I'll, I'll cook you something!" Hinata blushed frantically, as she ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Make something for me too!" Kiba cried out.  
  
"Look what you've made her done!" Sakura slapped Naruto's head again, as she followed Hinata into the kitchen.  
  
"What? We have to cook again?!" Ino signed, as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Damn, damn, damn, damn," Temari walked through the kitchen door.  
  
"I guess I'll have to help them too. Anything you want to eat Lee?" Ten Ten asked me.  
  
"Hmm..I think we need more spinach!" I grinned.  
  
"Haha, I'll ask Hinata to make something with spinach." Ten Ten left towards the kitchen, as the remainder of us guys stayed in the living room.  
  
I signed, as I looked around the room.  
  
"OH HO HO!" Naruto cried out frantically. "There's a television set here!"  
  
"He's right, it really is a television set! We are gonna live!" Kiba grinned frantically.  
  
Shikamaru walked up to the television set, as he pressed the power button. "Now everyone, let's watched the exciting channel of darkness. Ain't that exciting?" Shikamaru gave a sarcastic smirk, as he threw himself on the couch.  
  
"Damn.." Naruto signed, as he plopped himself beside Shikamaru. Everyone seemed to look down and bored. The television only showed of black and white sparks. Not a very exciting program to see, I do say so myself. Then I thought of something.  
  
"Everyone! Why don't we play a game?" I suggested, hoping that my idea wasn't stupid.  
  
"That's a pretty good idea.." Kiba nodded.  
  
"What game?" Sasuke asked. I felt his eyes staring into me.  
  
"Um, any game.." My face flushed, it was my idea and I didn't even have a game in mind!  
  
"Let's play spin the bottle!" Ino cried out, as she, Sakura, Temari, and Ten Ten strolled into the room.  
  
"Spin the bottle?! But!" My face turned deep red. It may be my chance to finally get a kiss from Sakura-san.  
  
Neji smirked, as he stood up. "I have nothing better to do."  
  
"Same here." Sasuke agreed.  
  
One by one, everyone gave in to playing the game. The only person not present was Hinata, who seemed to be occupied with cooking.  
  
"Say, why aren't you guys helping her?" Kiba asked.  
  
"Well, uh.." Sakura smiled uneasily.  
  
"She kicked us out because one moron burnt the spinach." Temari stated plainly.  
  
Spinach. I looked to Ten Ten, who seemed to smile with an apologetic face. I smiled back at her. I wasn't that desperate for Spinach.  
  
"Now, now! Let's all sit in a circle!" Ino gathered up everyone.  
  
I took a seat next to Naruto and Kiba. I looked straight to see Neji right across me, who gave me a smirk. I smiled back uncomfortably, as I stared at the bottle in the center.  
  
"Who should go first?" Ino looked around at the many faces.  
  
"Why don't you go first genius?" Shikamaru muttered.  
  
"Well, I suppose, since it was my idea." Ino touched the bottle, as she gave blushing glances towards Sasuke.  
  
"Wait. What if it lands on the same gender?" Kiba asked.  
  
"That's a good po-"  
  
Sasuke seemed to cut off Ino. "We do it anyway."  
  
Everyone stared at Sasuke in surprise. "We are wasting time."  
  
Ino spun the bottle, as it twirled and twirled and twirled. Then the speed was slowing down a bit, as it passed a person. One by one, it pointed at me, Kiba, Temari, Sasuke in less than a second.  
  
Finally it landed and chose..  
  
"This is so unexpected." Shikamaru stared up to Ino, who had on a disgusted look.  
  
"I..uh.." Ino looked around for help, as Sakura smirked at her. After one look at Sakura, she seemed to have gained some confidence. "Very well. Shikamaru come closer."  
  
Ino grabbed his collar, as she briefly smudged her lips onto his lips. Shikamaru seemed to be taken back by surprise. Heh, must be his first time.  
  
There were stifles of giggles throughout the room, as it was Shikmaru's turn.  
  
"This game is so stupid, whoever created this game must have been a lowlife," Shikamaru said under his breath. He spun the bottle, as it spun for a few seconds and landed at...  
  
"I guess it can't be helped." Temari glowered. "Its better to be quick and get it over with." She grabbed Shikamaru's head and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Shikamaru seemed to be taken back. Well, two females just kissed him in less than a minute; I would probably be feeling that way as well.  
  
Temari smiled, as her sight was on Sasuke. Hm, she was probably striking to get a kiss from Sasuke. Well, we'll see where the bottle leads her. She spun it fast, as it took a while for it to come to a complete stop. Then she looked at where the bottle headed.  
  
Shino.  
  
Her eyes widened. I was kind of surprised as well. Shino from all people! I gotta see this. Everyone stared, as Temari seemed to be frozen. Shino remained expressionless.  
  
"I suppose..." Temari leaned over to Shino and quickly pecked his lips. Her face turned red from embarrassment, since Shino's expression was still expressionless. Geez, he could have shown some sympathy.  
  
Instead of Shino spinning the bottle, he ordered his bugs to spin it for him. The bottle spun and spun, as it landed on someone unexpected. The first time I will see two males kiss.  
  
"But I'm straight! Straight I tell ya!" Kiba looked in horror, but surprisingly, Shino stood up. He walked the few steps toward Kiba and grabbed his shirt and kissed him. Not one of those short pecks, but a seemingly long kiss. Kiba's face turned red, as he tried to keep himself from being consumed by the kiss.  
  
On the other hand, the girls watched in horror.  
  
"You, could, uh, s-stop now." Ino stuttered in disbelief.  
  
Shino pulled apart and gave Kiba a small smile, as he went back to his seat.  
  
Kiba turned pale, as he touched his lips. He slowly reached for the bottle and spun it lightly, only for it to land on the person before him. Gaara?!  
  
Kiba turned even paler, as Gaara gave him a smirk. Kiba gulped, as Gaara came closer to him. He grabbed Kiba's head, as Kiba's hood loosely fell. Gaara's lips met with Kiba's, as tears slowly came out of his eyes. Kiba's face turned red, as he gasped for breath. "Why me?"  
  
Gaara licked his lips, as he graciously spun the bottle. It passed by me twice, only to land on me on the third spin. Just my luck. My eyes widened, as I watched him crawl up to me. His face moved closer to mine, but passed my lips. Then he whispered something into my ear, I couldn't make out what he was saying. I just closed my eyes tightly, as he bit my ear. I winced, what was he doing?  
  
I couldn't help it. There was this strange sensation going through my body, as Gaara finally placed his lips on mine, forcing himself on me. It didn't look anything like how he kissed Kiba. My kiss with him seemed to have more..more..more..force. I was on the verge of tears, but I prevented myself from spilling. Gaara finally pulled apart, as I gasped for breath.  
  
He smiled at me, as he took his seat back. I sat there traumatized at what had happen less than a second ago. I looked at Sakura, who had on a face of bewilderment and disgust. Sakura-san.  
  
I could only make this up for her if I could only get her on my next spin. I spun the bottle, hoping with all my heart that it would land on Sakura.  
  
Please...please..please...  
  
The bottle finally stopped..on....  
  
Neji smiled.  
  
He came up to me, as I closed my eyes, waiting for his lips to be around mine. Finally I felt it, as he kissed me with a ur powerful force. O.O  
  
I gasped for breath, as I looked up at him. He sat back in his seat, as he reached for the bottle. He spun it, as the bottle twirled and twirled.  
  
Ironically, it landed on me.  
  
Neji smirked once more, as I felt his warm lips touched mine once more. Now I can distinguish his lips from other lips. They were quite different from Gaara, as if he had a customized and signature lips. My face flushed, as we pulled apart, as I went for the spun.  
  
I spun the bottle lightly, wondering whose lips that my lips would be touching next. Strangely, the bottle landed on Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke-kun.  
  
Sasuke looked at me, as our eyes met with great..I can't find the word, but a great something. He looked into my eyes, as he emotionlessly placed his lips on mine. I felt, as If couldn't take this any longer. Being kissed four times in a row wasn't a very liking thing to do. It seems as my chance of kissing Sakura was running further away.  
  
He pulled apart, as he reached for the bottle. The bottle spun and spun, as it landed towards an empty space. The space led to the kitchen door, which Hinata came out of just at that moment.  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" Hinata blushed, as everyone stared at her. Her face turned deep red. Then she looked in surprise, as Sasuke walked up to her.  
  
"Nooo!!!" Sakura screamed in horror.  
  
"How can this happen?" Tears rolled out of Ino's eyes, as Ten Ten and Temari watched in silent anticipation.  
  
"Ah, um, Sasuke-kun.." Hinata held up the ladle she was holding with a very confused look, assuming that he wanted to try her soup. "Uh, would you like to-"  
  
Sasuke hastily placed his lips over hers. Hinata's face turned to a deep shade of red and gave a small gasp, as she quickly pushed him off. Her delicate fingers dropped the ladle, as it went to her lips.  
  
"I'm sorry." Hinata ran up the stairs to the bathroom, as tears rolled out of her eyes.  
  
"SASUKE! YOU IDIOT! YOU MADE HER CRY!" Naruto cried out.  
  
"The bottle did land on her, didn't it?"  
  
"Well, you could have warned her!" Naruto cried out. "I'm going to check on her!"  
  
Naruto ran up the creaky steps into the center room. He must be kind hearted to care for a girl. I would, but I really don't know Hinata that well, other than the fact that she's Neji's cousin.  
  
"I'm-I'm going to too," Kiba stood up abruptly, as he ran up the stairs after Naruto. Everyone just stared at him blankly. When he soon to be out of sight, we all turned our eyes to Sasuke. Sasuke just seem to shrug, as he sat down on the couch.  
  
I looked over to Sakura-san, who seemed to whimper. Oh, I would kiss her any day.  
  
Then slow footsteps were to be heard, as Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba all walked down the stairs, hand in hand.  
  
"Sasuke! Say sorry to her right now!" Naruto walked up briskly to him, dragging Hinata and Kiba along.  
  
Sasuke resisted, as he stared down at Naruto, but after taking one look at Hinata, his expression softened.  
  
"I'm-I'm sorry!" Hinata bowed to Sasuke, with her hands folded. Sasuke looked down, surprised. Shouldn't it be the other way around?  
  
"You idiot! He's supposed to apologize to you!" Kiba slapped her head gently.  
  
"I'm sorry." Sasuke bowed his head as well, as everyone stared at the two bowing figures.  
  
"Bah, so formal," Ino complained. "Let's play!"  
  
My stomach was growling. "Let's not play, but eat."  
  
"I agree!" Naruto cried out, as Hinata smiled. She ran into the kitchen and poured out a bowl of soup to everyone. Everyone took it graciously, as they began to eat. Surprisingly I found spinach.  
  
"I guess we salvaged some spinach." Ten Ten took a seat next to me, as she smiled. I smiled back. She was a good friend and partner, although she can lose her temper sometimes.  
  
"Haha, yeah." I nodded, as I took a bite. It was really good.  
  
"Hinata must be perfect. I can never cook like this." Ten Ten signed. "I will never become a good ninja."  
  
I frowned. "I think you'll become a great ninja!"  
  
"Why so?"  
  
"Because your nice."  
  
Ten Ten started laughing, which made me feel a bit weird.  
  
"You're a nice guy." She stood up and took her empty bowl to the kitchen. I wonder what she meant by that.  
  
It was already noontime, so basically that soup was our lunch. It's amazing how our hunger can endure so long. I guess everyone was excited from the game and couldn't concentrate. I looked around, as Hinata was doing the dishes and everyone else just lied around the living room. Bored.  
  
I never knew that boredom could be such a huge crisis.  
  
"Anyone wanna play Go?" Shikamaru asked lazily.  
  
"We don't even have a Go board." Ino scowled. "Let's resume our game."  
  
We all stared at her. Well, we did have nothing better to do. Everyone slowly agreed, as we formed our little circle once more.  
  
"Where did we leave off? Oh yeah! Hinata!" Ino said through aggravated teeth, who seemed to be jealous that Hinata from all girls got to kiss Sasuke.  
  
"Me? Um, its okay, I don't have to play," Hinata protested, as her face turned deep red.  
  
"Come on, don't be a party pooper! Just play!" Kiba encouraged her. "NOT, that I want you to play or something, its not like I wanna kiss you or anything.."  
  
"Sometimes, I think Kiba is the real idiot," I heard Shikamaru mutter. I smiled. It was pretty obvious that Kiba liked Hinata. She should give the poor guy a chance.  
  
"But-but," Hinata blushed furiously.  
  
"Just play Hinata!" Naruto grinned at her. At that moment, Hinata stopped protesting and nodded furiously. Her face was bright red as she reached for the bottle. She twirled the bottle gently, as it spun around a couple of times. Then it was coming to a stop, as it pointed at...Kankuro.  
  
Hinata let out a small gasp of fear, as she looked up to Kankuro who had a pretty expressionless face. But I'll have to say, all that make up and stuff makes him pretty unattractive.  
  
I looked to the side, as Kiba whispered something in Akamaru's ear. Then out of the blue, Akamaru let out loud barks at the bottle, as the sound shook the bottle a bit and made it move a bit to the left. Slowly passing by Kankuro, by Gaara, pass by Sasuke, slowly by Kiba, who seemed to try to make it stop. Sadly, the bottled moved on pass me and then came to a full and complete stop at Naruto.  
  
Naruto smiled, as he faced Hinata, who's face looked like a strawberry, but it looked like deep inside, she was really happy.  
  
"Yay, I get to kiss Hinata-chan!" Naruto smiled, as he closed his eyes. Hinata's face flushed, as she looked at everyone around her. Hinata slowly bent her head down, as she was centimeters away from his lips. I noticed Kiba at the corner of my, who looked quite..jealous. I guess he knows how I feel. I would be heartbroken if Sakura kissed Sasuke.  
  
"NO!!!" Kiba grabbed his hair and stood up in rage. "I REFUSE TO SEE THIS! I REFUSEEEEEE!!!!"  
  
Everyone stared at him blankly. Kiba's face slowly turned red. "I meant, I, uh, crap."  
  
"Ah, poor Kiba-kun is JEALOUS!" Ino cried out as she started laughing.  
  
"No!!" Kiba protested. "I..uh...I..."  
  
Kiba ran upstairs away from the crowd.  
  
"Kiba-kun..." Hinata looked quite astonished.  
  
Then Shino abruptly stood up, as everyone stared at him.  
  
"I'll tend to him." Shino walked up the stairs slowly, as everyone watched.  
  
As Shino was not in sight, everyone turned his or her attention back to Naruto and Hinata. Naruto, who seemed to be a bit impatient, jumped up a bit as his lips touched Hinata's. Hinata's face flushed with happiness. I smiled. At least one person was happy.  
  
Naruto grabbed the bottle for it was his turn. He spun it as it landed on me.  
  
Our eyes met. I really have no intention of having my lips touched with his. We both made eye contact and I sensed that Naruto felt the same. Before we could have made any excuse not to kiss each other, a loud scream was heard.  
  
Everyone's head shifted towards the staircase, as I nodded at Naruto, who nodded right back at me. After the shrieks were gone, everyone turned their attention on his.  
  
"Dang, sounds pretty painful. I wonder what Shino is doing to Kiba." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.  
  
Everyone looked at each other, with wandering thoughts. Hopefully no had any perverted ones..  
  
"Well, kiss!" Ino cried out.  
  
"We already did," I smiled uneasily, as everyone raised their eyebrows.  
  
"Oh really, okay, whatever, spin!"  
  
I spun the bottle, as my eyes looked over to Sakura. Please. Please. Please.  
  
The bottle stopped at...  
  
Ten Ten.  
  
I kind of found it quite alarming. Ten Ten's eyes matched with mine and for some reason I felt blood rushing to my cheeks. I was blushing.  
  
She seemed to be blushing as well.  
  
"We don't have all day!" Ino signed. I guess she's that desperate for a kiss from Sasuke.  
  
I leaned over to her and slowly and gently kissed her on the lips. She kissed back and it was kind of a pretty awkward moment. She smiled at me when we pulled apart.  
  
And my will to kiss Sakura went away.  
  
The day went by fast, as it turned out that none of the girls got their wish to kiss Sasuke-kun. I don't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but there happened to be a lot of gay action going on. I lied down on the bed I shared with Neji. I looked to the side where Shikamaru and Shino shared a bed; Shikamaru was trying to sleep at the very tip of the edge, not to touch Shino. Kankuro slept silently on the couch.  
  
I turned to the side and saw Neji's backside. His long hair flowing downs his back, as he slept shirtless. Well, I slept shirtless as well; it was pretty stuffy in the house. His shoulder pointed out, as his backside was pale peach. Then he turned around slowly, as I quickly closed my eyes to pretend to be asleep.  
  
"I know you're awake."  
  
I opened my eyes slowly, as they peered into Neji's eyes. Neji smiled slightly. Then he placed his lips on mine.  
  
"I just felt like doing that."  
  
I remained surprisingly silent and smiled back slightly. A few minutes after, sleep overcame Neji, as he slept peacefully. However, I couldn't sleep. I stood up from my bedside and walked downstairs. I really wanted to get some fresh air, but there was no way to get out of the house, unless I punch my way out. I noticed that the living room was lit and I saw a shadowy figure on the couch.  
  
"Ten Ten?" I walked curiously, as I saw her sitting on the couch, her face looked solemn. At the sound of my name, her face became alert, as she looked up to me and smiled.  
  
"Lee! What are you doing up so late?" Ten Ten cried out.  
  
"I would like to ask you the same."  
  
"I just couldn't sleep. I'm worrying about the voting. Heh." Ten Ten smiled nervously.  
  
"I can't sleep either. I guess I'm worried too." I couldn't forget her solemn expression.  
  
"Well, good luck," Ten Ten patted my hand, as I grabbed it.  
  
Then I kissed her.  
  
"Lee.." Ten Ten looked a bit taken back, but she just smiled.  
  
"Let's sleep here tonight."  
  
"Okay."  
  
*****  
"OH HO HO HO! WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?"  
  
A loud obnoxious voice thundered throughout the shabby house. I woke up to see Naruto and Ino peering down at Ten Ten and me. Ten Ten was still asleep on my chest.  
  
"Shirtless too, eh," Ino snickered, as I turned a deep shade of red. Ten Ten slowly woke up, as more people came downstairs. Our faces turned red and to make matters worse, Kakashi sensei appeared. He stared at Ten Ten and me for a minute.  
  
"Children these days grow up fast." He mumbled under his breath, and then he looked up. "Everyone here?"  
  
I looked around. "Basically."  
  
"Okay, great." Kakashi Sensei smiled. "You guys are probably are all nervous. One of you guys are gonna get kicked out. Teeheehee, okay it's not something I should laugh about. Anyways you guys are probably thinking, there are probably more than one person who doesn't get chosen, who do you choose to get kicked out? Well children, I have my ways of knowing who's useless and who's not and I can make judgments. Just to let you tikes know. Anyways, let the voting begin!"  
  
I grabbed a piece of paper and pen. I knew who I was going to vote for. I smiled at Ten Ten, as she smiled back. I guess I knew who she was going to vote for as well. I folded my paper and handed it to Kakashi sensei. This survival game is well, pretty fun.  
  
Voting Results:  
  
Naruto: Hinata  
  
Sasuke: Naruto  
  
Sakura: Sasuke  
  
Ino: Sasuke  
  
Shikamaru: Ino  
  
Kiba: Hinata  
  
Hinata: Naruto  
  
Shino: Kiba  
  
Neji: Lee  
  
Lee: Ten Ten  
  
Ten Ten: Lee  
  
Gaara: Naruto  
  
Temari: Sasuke  
  
Kankuro: Temari  
  
Who will get kicked out? Who will stay? Its your call. XD Well, please R&R! ^.^ 


	4. Put away the insect repellant

Chapter 3: Put away the insect repellant 

(A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews! ^.^ Well, I just wanted you guys to know that YOU guys are the ones who do the basic voting. It's basically your opinions I look at to see who to kick out and who should stay. After all, this fic was created for your enjoyment. Also, you guys can say that I kind of represent Kakashi. XD But I'm just using Kakashi because he's a much cooler representative than me. Teehee.  And keep in mind that I do read your reviews and think about them, so you guys influenced me to write this Chapter based on.…SHINO! Yay! Since I see a lot of ShinoxKiba fans. Haha, well, I shall stop my rambling and please R&R! ^.^)

            I stood in my usually corner, waiting silently and patiently to see who the next person would get kicked out. I was satisfied with who I have chosen. Although I am looked to be the silent type, I do have lots of thoughts running through my head.  

            I voted for Kiba. Why did I vote for Kiba? I guess I feel attracted to the guy. I just don't know. I feel as if a magnet is pulling me closer and closer to him. Ironically I feel like a flea living in the fur of a dog. 

            I grinned at the thought of the day before. The sounds of Kiba's constant yelling was quite, let's say delightful. People are probably wondering why they heard shouts and screams from above during that game of spin the bottle. Well, I'll be nice to you guys. I'll tell you what happened. ^.^ 

***

            I walked up the stairs, which led to the room that Kiba shared with Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, and well, used to be Choji. I peered in through the door and saw Kiba sitting on the floor, with his front facing the wall. He had his arms around his knees, as he held his knees up to his chest. Ah, I must say, he looked like a cute little boy. 

            I slowly walked in, trying hard to not make a sound, but I knew that Kiba sensed me in the room from the moment I peered in. 

            "What do you want?" Kiba asked, as he sniffed a bit. 

            "Are you crying?" I asked a bit surprised. Why would anyone cry over the fact that the one they like is kissing another guy? And a girl too! I didn't get mad when he kissed Gaara. Well, I kind of got jealous. Kind of.  

            "NO!" Kiba rubbed his face. He pouted as he stared at the wall. 

            I smiled to myself. I sat myself next to Kiba and faced the wall. Kiba stared at me, as he raised his eyebrow. Then he turned his face to face the wall once more. I moved a bit closer to him, as my arm touched his arm. 

            "Hey, Shino, don't you think you're a bit too clo-". I cut him off, as I placed my lips on top of his. Oh how I longed for this moment. 

            Kiba immediately reacted by pushing me away. He rubbed his lips on his arm. "Hey, you…."

            I smiled, as I pulled him towards me and ran up my hand from underneath his shirt, feeling his back. I felt his skin jerk, as he felt very stiff. 

            Kiba stood up quickly, as he looked at me with such a cute face. (Honestly, he looked more horrified.) I smiled, as I pulled him down on the bed and leaned on top of him. 

            "Shino!" Kiba cried out, his face flushed red. "What are you doing?"

            I placed my lips on his neck, as Kiba let out a soft scream. Soft scream. Can't it be louder? 

            Alas. My further attempts of sensual touching and feeling have finally brought the guy to scream a bit louder. Music to my ears, I do say so myself. 

            And let's say you can imagine what happened after that. 

***

            My train of thoughts was gone, as Kakashi sensei walked to the center of the room. 

            "Look around ya, see whose missing." Kakashi sensei smiled. 

            I looked around. Hm. I'm surprised. I swore for sure that I would be the next one to get kicked out. I don't think anyone would want me to stay that much. 

            "Kankurou!" Temari cried out. "Hmph, I guess he got kicked out." 

            Everyone murmured in relief to still be in the game. I let out a sign of relief, as I noticed that Kakashi sensei was gone. That guy is really slick. 

            "Ah, I must get breakfast ready!" Hinata ran in to the kitchen, as she fastened an apron around her waist. She's a good person. Hinata. No wonder Kiba would be attracted to a girl like her. She's more stable and prompt than the other girls. 

            The lot of us just waited in the living room, smelling the sweet aroma that Hinata was cooking up. I looked over to Kiba, who seemed to be hovering over the kitchen door. 

            I signed. It was so boring with these other losers. Kiba was the only one that interests me. 

            "Hey everyone," Naruto gathered everyone. "I've been thinking. We didn't shower for awhile, so I think its time that we should."

            "There are only two showers and 13 of us." Ino mumbled. "And how can we trust that you guys won't peep on us?"

            "Who would want to look at your undeveloped body," Shikamaru muttered, as Ino slapped his head. 

            "The bathroom is pretty small." I said. 

            "We'll manage," Sasuke smirked. 

            "Well, I suppose it's a good idea to take a bath. I do feel quite dirty…." Sakura stood up, as she began walking up the stairs. Ten Ten and Temari followed her as well. 

            "I'll go get Hinata and we girls are going to take a bath, and then after the bath we'll eat. NO PEEKING!" Ino cried out, as she went into the kitchen to get Hinata. 

            "Psh, who would want to peek on her?!" Shikamaru cried out. 

            "I'm sure you do…." Naruto murmured, as Shikamaru gave him a look. 

            "Well, let's go," Sasuke began to climb up the stairs, as we all followed him. 

            I must say, it's a miracle how all eight of us fit. Let's just say that the gods up above have made this bathroom a bit bigger for this special occasion. 

            I slowly took off my shirt, as my eyes wandered towards where Kiba was. His tanned skin was pretty to look at. I took off the rest of my garments, as I wrapped a towel around my waist. I ran my fingers through my hair. It was pretty dirty. 

            Sasuke began to turn on the water, as Gaara brought in his gourd. 

            "What are you doing with that?" Sasuke asked. 

            "I want to take a mud bath." 

            "A mud bath?" Sasuke raised his eyebrow. 

            "It's good for the skin." Gaara took out the plug of his gourd, as he was about to pour it in the tub. 

            "WAIT! Take your mud bath after we take our non mud bath," Sasuke pushed Gaara away from the bathtub which was halfway filled with water. 

            "Very well." Gaara placed his gourd outside in the hall, as he closed the door. The bathroom became a bit steamy, as the hot water was filling up the tub. 

            I felt the moisture form on my skin, as I looked around. The water was filled up, as Naruto jumped in the water. Sasuke slipped in after him and then Gaara went in as well. 

            "I think it can only fit up to three people." Naruto tried to move, as his body was rubbing against Sasuke's. 

            "That's not fair! Why do you three get to go in first?" Shikamaru scowled. 

            "You guys can wash your backs or something with soap. Here are some buckets." Sasuke threw a bunch of buckets at us lot. 

            "Bleh, I rather wait." Shikamaru pouted, as he sat on a stool.

            "And what are you guys going to do?" Lee asked. 

            "Wash and rinsed off our dirt in the water and wash our hair," Sasuke smirked, as he cupped the water in his hand and rubbed his body. 

            "Whatever." Neji grabbed the soap, as he forced Lee to sit on a stool. Then without saying anything, Neji began to rub his back with soap. 

            I decided to follow this example. 

            I noticed Kiba from the corner of my eye, as I grabbed him and placed him on a stool. Then I began to rub his back with soap. 

            "Ah, Shino!" Kiba cried out, as he began to turn stiff. I smiled to myself, as I rubbed harder. 

            "Shino…." Kiba's face turned red, as tears came out of his eyes. "It hurts….."

            I began to go a bit softer, as I rubbed with a sponge. Then my hands wandered to his chest, how did it get there? I have no clue. 

            I rubbed his chest with the soap, as he gasped. This is fun. 

            I heard a soft moan, as I looked to my right, as saw Gaara washing Naruto's hair and Naruto washing Sasuke's hair. I looked at Gaara. He was being a bit overeactive with the washing. Actually, his hands weren't even in his hair!!! He wasn't even washing Naruto's hair!! What in a ladybug's name could cause Naruto to moan so? 

            I looked at Naruto, who had trouble washing Sasuke's hair. Naruto looked a bit irritated, no; he looked like he was feeling something good. 

            "Naruto! Are you cleaning my hair right?" Sasuke scowled, as he faced the bathroom wall. 

            "I'm-I'm t-trying, b-b-ut Gaa-Gaara i-is….." Small tears came out of Naruto's eyes. 

            I looked where Gaara's hands were leading too. Well, for one thing they were under the water, looking like it was around the area of Naruto's, oh my, I shan't say it, but it's located where every boy's treasure is located. 

            "OW!" Kiba cried out, as I turned my head to him. I was so caught up in the whole 'where is Gaara's hands located' thing that I forgot that I was rubbing Kiba's skin a bit too rough. 

            "Sorry." I murmured, as I continued to rub his skin. 

            "I think that's enough." Kiba stood up. Then his face turned red. "I'll-I'll do yours."

            I looked in surprised. Straight he said, eh? 

            I took a seat on the stool, as Kiba grabbed a sponge and placed soap on it. He began to rub my back gently with the sponge, but I wasn't satisfied. 

            "Lose the sponge." I said. 

            "Wha-what?" Kiba looked at me, as his face flushed red. 

            "Lose the sponge."

            "Um. Okay." Kiba placed the sponge away, as he rubbed soap in his hands and began to rub my back. I prefer his hands than some sponge. 

            I closed my eyes, as I felt his fingers wandering around my body, then I heard muffles towards the bath. 

            I opened my eyes as I looked to see Sasuke's arms all around Naruto. Gaara also had his hands 'somewhere'. Geez, these guys really like picking on Naruto. I don't find what's so attractive about him! Although that Sasuke guy is pretty attractive. 

            I watched as Sasuke ran his fingers up Naruto's back, as Gaara licked his fingers. I just watched in amusement. 

            "Let's take a mud bath together later Naruto," Gaara smirked at Sasuke, who twinge a bit with jealousy. 

            "I'm-I'm taking it too!" Sasuke cried out. 

            "Ha? I thought you didn't want to take one," Gaara provoked. 

            "Hmph, I changed my mind." Sasuke muttered, a bit irritated. Naruto just smiled retarded. 

            "Well, the sooner the better." Gaara stood up, as he got out of the tub and grabbed a towel. He pulled out Naruto, as Sasuke got out as well. 

            "You guys can go in." Gaara pointed at the dirtied bathtub. 

            "I'll refill the bath tub," Sasuke said as he pulled out the plug and watched the water drain. Then when the dirty water disappeared, Sasuke refilled it with clean water. 

            The next minute, Lee jumped in as he smiled. Shikamaru and Neji got in as well. I guess Kiba and I had to wait out turn. 

            Neji began washing Lee's hair as Lee offered to wash Shikamaru's, who declined the offer and washed his own hair. 

            I watched Shikamaru wash his own hair. He's straight, no doubt about it. Oh well. Too bad for him. 

            Lee smiled happily, as he made bubbles in the water with the shampoo. He blew bubbles, at Shikamaru, who looked a bit peeved. 

            I focused my attention on Kiba. 

            "Argh, this sucks. Why do we go last?" Kiba complained, as he sat on his stool, cross legged. 

            "You know, we can do something else while we wait." I said, as I looked at Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara. The three of them were busy washing each other's backs and fooling around in an inappropriate way. 

            "Like?" Kiba asked. 

            I gave a small smile, as I kissed him. Then he pulled apart automatically and pushed me. Why does he keep resisting? 

            "You really have this thing with kissing me. Why can't you kiss the other guys?" Kiba cried out. 

            "Because."

            "Because?!"

            "I'm only attracted to you." I said, as Kiba stared at me blankly. 

            "B-but," Kiba stuttered, as he wanted to protest, but I didn't let him. 

            I placed my lips over his, as I pushed him back to the wall. I placed one arm leaning on the wall, as I kissed harder.

            Surprisingly…..

            He kissed back. 

            His face burned red, as he kissed me back. 

            "Yo, finish making out after you take your turn," Shikamaru said, as he dried his hair with the towel. 

            We pulled apart, as I looked to see Neji and Lee out of the tub as well. They were all drying their bodies and hair. 

            "I'll put in clean water," Shikamaru said as he drained the dirty tub and filled it with fresh clean water. 

            Finally. It was OUR turn. 

            Kiba lifted up the shampoo bottle. "Hey, it's empty." 

            Hah, the other guys must have used it up already.  Neji must have used the most, judging by his long hair. 

            "I'm gonna go-" Kiba got cut off my Shikamaru. 

            "I'll go get some more!" Shikamaru hastily grabbed the bottle from Kiba's hand. "There should be more shampoo in the girl's bathroom."

            Shikamaru ran out of the bathroom, still half naked with his towel. Kiba pouted. "PERVERT!" He cried out. 

            But of course I knew. Kiba wanted to go and peep on Hinata. It kind of made me a bit sad, but, I suppose it can't be helped.

            Kiba and I waited in the tub for the shampoo, as Shikamaru came in, scowling. 

            Kiba looked at him, grinning. "You went peeping!"

            "No, I didn't!" Shikamaru threw the new shampoo bottle at Kiba, as it smashed into his face. 

            "OWWW!" Kiba rubbed his nose. "Peeping on…..Ino? I bet." 

            "NO!" Shikamaru's face turned red, as he denied it. I could see a red mark on his cheek, as he was trying to conceal it. 

            "I guess she slapped ya," Kiba smirked, as Shikamaru tried to conceal the red mark with his hand. 

            "Shad up!" Shikamaru growled, as he left the bathroom. I noticed that Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara were gone as well. 

            Kiba and I were alone.  

            "Let me wash your hair first," Kiba's face turned slightly red. I remained silent, as he began to run his hand through my hair. He rubbed it gently, as he was filling my whole head with shampoo. Ah. It felt pretty…..good. 

            I looked at the wall, as I had nothing better to do. Then I looked down upon the crystal clear water and touched the tips. I let the water droplets fall off of the tip of my index finger. It was interesting to do this.

            "Hey Shino, why do you always wear those sunglasses?" Kiba asked. 

            I noticed that I still had my sunglasses on. Why did I always wear this?

            "It protects my eyes." I made up. 

            "Really, but why do you still wear it while taking a bath?" Kiba asked.

            "Because…." It never occurred to me. I wore these sunglasses 24/7 and I never took them off. "These glasses are a part of me I suppose." 

            "Oh I see….I was always curious about how your eyes would look like." Kiba murmured, as he rinsed my hair with water. 

            "Do you really want to see my eyes?" I asked. 

            "Yah." 

            "Like you really really really really want to look at them?"

            "Yah."

            "And you won't say anything bad about them?"

            "Yah."

            "Well, too bad." 

            "No fair!" Kiba complained, as he sat down in front of me. "It's my turn." 

            I grabbed the shampoo and began washing his hair. 

            "Shino, I have another question."

            "What?"

            "Didn't your sunglasses get wet when I rinsed your hair? I swore the water went down your face."

            "It's magic." 

            "Really? You can do magic?" 

            I smiled at Kiba's retarded ness. 

            "Yep." I replied, but personally my bugs keep my shades clean. 

            "Oh." Kiba sat still, as he starred dumbly at the wall. 

            I was bored. It was not fun to just wash his hair. I kind of wanted to do…..a bit more…..

            I hastily rinsed his hair, as I wrapped my arms around him. 

            "Shino….?" Kiba looked at me uneasily. 

            I began to kiss his neck, until…..

            "RARARARARARARA!"

            Damn that blasted dog. 

            Akamaru jumped into the bathtub, making a huge splash, causing me to let go of Kiba. 

            Argh, it angers me how this mere stupid dog could ruin such a moment!

            "Oh! Akamaru!  You need a bath too! You dirty dog!" Kiba grinned as he lifted Akamaru. Akamaru barked with displeasure, as Kiba rubbed shampoo in to his fur. He whined, as he tried to get out of the water. 

            "Hah, it's your fault for coming here!" Kiba grinned, as he washed Akamaru. Leaving me to be kind of jealous. Hah, that's stupid. Jealous of some stupid dog? 

            I got out of the tub. "I'm going to dry first." 

            "Okay." Kiba replied. 

            I shall continue this next time. 

            I walked out of the bathroom, as I walked downstairs to see everyone except Kiba, eating out of bowls. They seem to be all eating chicken soup. 

            "Shino-kun!" Hinata walked up to me a bowl filled with the hot steamy soup. "This is for you."

            I smiled in appreciation and accepted the food. I ate it, as I wondered what could be taking Kiba so long. 

            "Uh, Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked. 

            "He's still taking a bath." 

            "Oh, then please give him his when he comes." Hinata left another bowl on the table next to me. 

            "Sure." 

            After a few minutes, Kiba groggily walked down the stairs in his clothes with a towel around his neck.  Akamaru barked ferociously nearby. I stopped him and handed him his soup. 

            "Thanks." Kiba mumbled, as he began to eat it. Akamaru ran to Hinata, as she fed him. 

            The lot of us ate silently, as slurping sounds can be heard throughout the room. Soon, everyone was finished, but I noticed that Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara were all still….shirtless. 

            "Ah, that was a good meal!" Naruto stretched his arms, as he placed the bowl in the sink. 

            Gaara smiled, as he said nothing and picked up his gourd. Sasuke said nothing as well as he placed his bowl in the sink. The three walked up the stairs into the bathroom. 

            "Sasuke-kun! What are you doing?" Sakura asked, as she hastily ran up the stairs. 

            "Taking a mud bath." Sasuke said, as Sakura stared at him. 

            "T-then, I wanna take a mud bath too!" Sakura cried out. "I-if Sasuke-kun is, then me too!"

            Gaara stared at her with the "Get the hell away" look. He threw a bag of sand at her. "Take your own bag and leave us alone." 

            He pushed her out of the door with the sand. 

            "What's the big idea?!!" Sakura cried out through the closed door. "Its not like I was planning to take it with you guys!" 

            Her face fumed with anger, as she stormed down the stairs. 

            A mud bath? I wouldn't mind taking one. I walked over to Kiba, as I dragged him up the stairs. I opened the door too see Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke all covered in…..mud. 

            "Hey! Shino! Kiba! Want to join us?" Naruto waved his arms frantically. What a dumb ass. 

            I nodded, as Kiba looked horrified. 

            "I am not gonna go in that…..thing!" Kiba cried out. 

            Oh shut up. I wanted to say, but hey, I'm a nice guy. I stripped him out of his clothing, as we jumped in the mud filled bath. Surprisingly and magically, this time we all fit. It was a quite a unique experience, but taking mud baths are….well, quite fun. 

            The day ended with us taking hours of mud baths and taking another bath and eating half of what was in the fridge. We were all unusually hungry. I slipped under covers and noticed that Shikamaru was gone. I looked towards the couch and noticed him sleeping on it. Hah, I suppose it's more convenient for him to sleep there since Kankurou left. I closed my eyes and fell deeply into sleep from this tiring day. 

            I woke up early in the morning to find Neji and Shikamaru gone. I looked onto the other bed as Lee still slept. That guy always sleeps more than us. I nudged him awake.

            "Huh, ha?" Lee groaned, as he stiffly sat up. Then he looked a bit nervous. It was time for one of us to be kicked out. 

            "Let's go." I said as I quickly dressed as Lee did the same. 

            "Good luck Shino-san," Lee nodded, as I nodded back. Survival was our only key. But to win this game, didn't we need to have affection for others and receive affections in return?

            I thought. I was going to survive this game and if I was going to, I would have to move on and gain more admirers. There was only one person who I had in mind other than Kiba. And that person…..

            Sasuke-kun.

            The two of us walked down the stairs to see everyone biting their lips. They looked nervous, as they clutched the pen and paper in their hands. I grabbed a paper and pen and wrote who I wanted to stay the most.

            You guys all know who that is, right? 

Voting Results: 

Naruto: Gaara

Sasuke: Naruto

Sakura: Sasuke

Ino: Sasuke

Shikamaru: Ino

Kiba: Hinata

Hinata: Naruto

Shino: Kiba

Lee: Neji

Neji: Lee

Ten Ten: Lee

Gaara: Naruto

Temari: Sasuke

(A/N: Hehe, yeah, the numbers are limiting and it's getting harder for me to choose who to kick out. Suggestions are highly appreciated! This fic was made for your enjoyment. ^.^ BTW, plz, R&R!)


	5. The Inner Me

Chapter 4: The Inner Me 

(A/N: Gomen for being a lazy ass. ^.^ Well, I'm glad you guys take a liking to my random fic. And once again, thank you for the kind reviews. They make me happy! Keep in mind, coupling suggestions are not ignored, well, majority of them. ^^ And sorry, I'm not an expertise in yuri, but maybe I can try in the future? I dunno, MAYBE! Well, I hope you guys enjoy the next chapter! Also, has anyone see eppy 43? Ten Ten is SOO COOL!! She's like a Chinese fighting angel! XD and some VERY kawaii LeeTen-ness! Shikamaru was sugoi as well!! Saw some happy InoShika-ness! And I saw some NejiHina-ness in there at the end. ^.~ Anyways, on with the fic!)

***

            Ahhh!! This is so AGRAVATING!! I brought up my fists to my lips, as I looked at the people around me. The room felt intense, as I wanted to burst out and scream. Of course I voted for Sasuke-kun, there wasn't really anyone else who I wanted to stay that bad. I bit my lips; I wasn't going to get kicked out, was I? It's too early for me to get kicked out! I can't get out! Oh! I think I'm going to pull my hair out!

            My knees began to shake, as I tried hard to make them still. This was too depressing. I couldn't stand it. I just couldn't take it anymore! Damn! Where was Kakashi sensei? Was he done with the results? 

            "I can see your knees shaking, Sakura," Ino smirked at me, as I clenched my fist. Oh, I wanted that slap that bitch off to Mars. But no. I refuse to let her take advantage of me. I'm sick and tired of always following behind her. Finally I shall take the lead. 

            "Ah, my knees are only shaking from excitement, unlike yours who's shaking from being kicked out." I smirked back, as I cursed her name under my breath. That pig, who the hell does she think she is? DAMN IT!

            I wanted to punch someone's eyeballs out! I turned around to find someone to use as a punching bag, until I bumped into someone. 

            Sasuke-kun. 

            "Ah! Sasuke-kun, sorry about that!" I said quickly, as I looked up to him. Sasuke remained silent. Hell, I didn't care. Just being near him was pure bliss. 

            Sasuke remained silent, as he walked past me. I watched him walk by. Just watching him was never an eyesore and I can just stare at him for hours. 

            "Sakura-san, good luck."

            I turned to see Lee who was smiling at me. I smiled back. "Good luck Lee-san."

            I knew Lee liked me (A/N: Well, not anymore XD) and I respected that, but I only had my heart set on Sasuke-kun. 

            Kakashi sensei finally appeared, as he walked to the center of the room. "Look around you." He smiled, as we all looked around. 

            "That girl is gone!" Naruto cried out.

            "Who?" Shikamaru asked. 

            "The girl who fed us blood?" Kiba asked. Naruto nodded. 

            Temari was gone. 

            I signed a sign of relief, as I looked on the ground. At least I didn't get kicked out. I was pretty much determined to win this game just as everybody else. 

            Kakashi sensei was gone once more, leaving the twelve of us in the living room. I recounted the heads, but surprisingly I counted eleven heads. Someone was missing. I named each head, as I found out who was missing. 

            "Where's Hinata?" Kiba asked. 

            "I think she's still sleeping, but she seemed to be making sounds, I kind of think she's sick," Ten Ten bit her lip. "Let me go check on her." 

            Ten Ten ran up the stairs and came back down a few minutes later. "You guys!! She has a high fever! Her face is burning!"

            I knew I heard her moaning a bit during the night, but I didn't really take any precaution of it. I felt guilty, as I ran up the stairs as everyone else. We all went into the room, as Ino was trying to keep the guys out. 

            "You guys can't come in! There is lady stuff in here!" Ino cried out, as she pushed Naruto and Kiba back. 

            "Hey! I just want to see!" Naruto cried out. 

            "See what?" Ino snapped, as she slapped his head. 

            Sasuke grabbed her arm. 

            "Sasuke-kun?" Ino looked up, surprised. 

            "Don't hit his head." 

            Ino looked at him with wide eyes, as she slowly nodded. Sasuke let go, as he peered inside of the room. 

            I walked up to Hinata with Ten Ten, as I felt her head. She was burning up pretty bad. What could have caused her this fever? 

            "Hinata-chan?" I called out gently, as Ten Ten placed a wet cold towel on her forehead. I looked at Hinata's small forehead. Why did mine have to be so big?! I was jealous. I noticed the guys peering in. They are all probably hungry and their cook is sick. I signed. I couldn't cook. I couldn't do anything. I'm pretty much….useless. 

            "Ah, good morning Sakura-chan, ah," Hinata coughed, as she tried to sit up. "I must get breakfast ready." 

            She coughed constantly, as I pushed her back down. "No. I'll make breakfast. You keep resting." 

            "You? Cook?" Ino walked up to me, as she poked my chest. "You can't cook for shit!" 

            "Watch me!" I cried out, as I ran down the stairs into the kitchen. I looked at the many foreign utensils around me. Hah, I'll show them. I'll show everyone that I can cook! 

            I looked in the fridge and pulled out a box of eggs. These can come in handy. 

            I couldn't make rice, so….what can we eat with eggs? I pulled out a huge bowl, as I cracked all the eggs in it. I mixed the eggs thoroughly, as it was the color of yellow. Then I decided to experiment. What shall I add? 

            I looked in the closet and found a jar with a pink gooey substance. Oh! It was the think I used before! I'm sure EVERYBODY loved it! I grinned, as I poured the substance in and mixed it well. Then I popped the bowl in the oven to cook for an hour. 

            I walked out of the kitchen to find everyone except Ten Ten in the living room. It seems that Ten Ten was watching over Hinata, as everyone else was just waiting, worried. Well, I'll admit that Hinata is an important person in our household; she was basically the provider and the housekeeper. 

            "She must be tired, huh?" Naruto said, breaking up the silence. "I mean she probably was too busy cleaning and cooking and got sick of it." 

            "Yeah, I think she works too much." Kiba agreed. Everyone randomly nodded, as the room became silent once more. 

            "Hey, why don't we make her a gift?" Naruto suggested.

            "A gift? What can we possibly give her?" Ino asked. "Unless you want to give her dusty vases and chewed up furniture."

            "No...." Naruto signed. 

            "How about we perform a play?" Lee suggested. 

            "Yeah! A play! She'll love it!" Kiba's face bolted up with flushed brightness. 

            "Which play?" Shikamaru asked. "I'll be the tree." 

            "Hmmm…." Naruto looked up. 

            A play, huh? I always wanted to be in a play. The play I wanted to be in the most was Cinderella. I always wished to be Cinderella. It was my dream to be her and we are so totally alike in looks and personality. Sasuke-kun can be the prince and Ino can be the evil step mother! Oh I love the thought of it!

            "Snow White?" Out of no where, Shino suggested randomly. 

            I suppose Snow White is good. I've always wanted to play as Snow White as well. And Sasuke-kun can be the prince! 

            "Snow White? Yeah! Let's do that!" Naruto agreed, as everyone else mumbled and slowly began to agree as well. "But who's going to be Snow White?" 

            Ino and I exchanged glances, as Ten Ten walked down the stairs. 

            "What's going on everyone?" Ten Ten asked. Everyone stared at her. Were they thinking of making her be Snow White? I would die if they were letting Ten Ten be Snow White. The only Snow White that should be in this play is ME! 

            I bit my lip, as I quickly rushed to her side. "Oh! We are doing a play for Hinata!" I explained to her what was going on, as she understood. 

            "I think Hinata makes the perfect Snow White," Kiba mumbled. I wanted to knock his brains out. The perfect Snow White was two feet away from that dog. 

            "Me too." Naruto agreed. "She even looks like Snow White. 

            Snow White can look like anyone! What the hell was he talking about? Snow White doesn't only have short dark hair!!!! Grrr, this was getting me angry. What were these dumbasses thinking?!

            "Me too." 

            I looked towards the voice's owner. Sasuke-kun. My head spun rapidly, not Sasuke-kun too!!! 

            "Well, she's not here right now, so she can't really be an option, CAN SHE?" Ino gritted her teeth as she mumbled. I can see that Ino had the same anticipation as I did. We glared at each other. I was not going to give up the role, but before I could say anything…..

            "I'll be Snow White!" Ino shouted. Everyone stared at her. My anger boiled inside of me. I was NOT going to let her win. 

            "I'LL BE SNOW WHITE!" I hollered, as I pushed Ino aside. Ino glared at me, as I smirked. Everyone just stared. 

            "I don't think either of you guys should be Snow White." Gaara walked up to us. What was this freaky guy thinking? Did he want to be Snow White or something? But then again his skin was awfully white….argh! Snap out of it! I will keep the Snow White position! I'm the only one who fits it! 

            "I should be Snow White." Gaara smirked. 

            Everyone stared at him with a blank expression. Complete randomness. From all people. Was he stupid to even mention himself as a candidate? 

            "I would make a prettier Snow White," Neji walked up. Everyone stared at him blankly as well. "I do have long black hair you know." 

            "But I have whiter skin," Gaara pointed out. 

            "This is getting no where. The roles will be decided by a drawing, so everyone shut up and give me paper," Sasuke snapped, as he walked to the middle of the room. 

            "Hey, is it me or do I smell something burning?" Shikamaru asked. 

            The food! I gasped as I ran into the kitchen. I opened the oven to see a burnt pile of mush. Breakfast was destroyed. 

            We ended up eating cup ramen and distributing the roles. I sigh of disappointment. I did not deserve this role. I would have been the most perfect Snow White, but I ended with the role I despised most. 

            The Evil Queen. 

            This character had no similarity with me whatsoever. I was so angry. Why did fate put me with this role? Why was I suffering so much? I should be Snow White and Sasuke-kun should be the prince!

The Roles: 

Snow White: Shikamaru

Queen: Me 

Prince: Ino

Hunter: Ten Ten

Doc: Shino

Happy: Gaara

Sneezy: Kiba

Bashful: Lee

Grumpy: Sasuke 

Sleepy: Naruto

Dopey: Neji

            "Damn, this sucks," Shikamaru scowled. "Let's do the drawing again."

            "No." Sasuke snapped. "It's too complicating."

            "No! I so do not want to kiss Shikamaru!" Ino cried out in frustration. 

            "It's not like you have to," Shikamaru muttered in irritation. 

            "Hmph!" Ino then turned her attention to me. "My, my, Sakura! The evil queen! The perfect role for you!"

            I glowered as I clenched my fists. To be honest, being the prince was a much better position to be. I glared as I couldn't think of anything to say. Damn it! I feel so defeated.

            I watched as Shino, Gaara, and Sasuke-kun were writing up the script. I hope they weren't going to make me look too evil. Oh, whatever. I screamed in my head. I wanted to turn back time and do the drawing over and knock out Ino's brains. 

            "Okay, it's finished!" Shino took out the messily handed script, as he handed a copy to each of us. We all practiced our lines and…..

            Grrrrr....I think they over exaggerated on my character a bit too much and what's with all these homo scenes?!  DAMN IT!!!!!!!!

            Ten Ten happened to find some costumes in an abandoned chest. Amazingly there were enough costumes for everyone. What dumb luck had found us today! We got into our costumes, as Naruto decided to surprise Hinata with the news. 

            Naruto sneaked in our room, as Hinata stirred up a bit, sensing his presence. 

            "Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata cried out in joy. 

            Naruto smiled at Hinata. "We have a present for you!"

            "A present?" Hinata's eyes widened. 

            "Yup!" Naruto grinned madly. 

            "You guys didn't have to," Hinata's eyes began to fill up with tears. 

            "Don't cry Hinata-chan," Naruto patted her head. "We practiced a play for you. Snow White. So sit back and enjoy the show!"

            Kiba came in, as he smiled at Hinata. "I hope you feel better." Kiba placed up curtains across the room in front of Hinata's bed. Hinata smiled back a warm smile, as Kiba's face flushed red. He sneaked behind the curtain as it revealed me holding a mirror. 

            Man, I might as well become one with my role to show off a good performance. Damn, I didn't want to be the evil queen! Gyah! I took a quick glance at Hinata whose face seemed to brighten up with happiness. I softened a bit. I guess she really deserves this treat. 

            "Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?" I asked. 

            "Not you for one thing bitch!" 

            I looked up in surprise. I thought Shino was going to voice out the mirror, but I turned to see Ino, with her hand around Shino's mouth. She smirked at me.

            I glowered in anger and said through clenched teeth. "Then, who is, you piece of shit?" 

            "A pretty girl with long black hair who is otherwise known as your hot stepdaughter who can get guys unlike you and is much more beautiful than your big ass forehead!"

            My fist tightened around the mirror, as I looked at Hinata, who frowned a bit. I kept my anger in. I wasn't going to ruin this for Hinata. 

            "Oh I see, thank you very much for telling you son of a bitch!" I threw the mirror as I aimed at Ino, disappointingly it hit Shino. I smiled apologetically to Shino, as I glowered at Ino. "Everyone knows I'm the fairest one of all!"

            I walked out of the scene as the curtain closed. I threw a glare at Ino, as Shikamaru stepped up to the next scene in a huge ass dress. It would have looked better on me. Damn. 

            The curtains opened, as Hinata gasped in surprise to see who was playing Snow White. 

            Shikamaru frowned, as he pretended to be playing with birds. "Yo little birdies. Do you know what I wish for?"

            A few seconds of silence. 

            "I wish for a prince to take me away and live happily ever after." 

            My god, his voice is total monotone. He could at least put more feeling. 

            "Sing Shikamaru! Sing the prince song!" Naruto whispered harshly. 

            "What? No way! I am not singing! To hell with that!" Shikamaru cried out, then his eyes met up with Hinata's. "Fine."

            Again with his monotone voice, "Some day a prince will come. Some day a prince will come. Some day a DAMN prince will come. Lalalala I forgot the lyrics but surely that fucking prince bastard would come and take me away to live happily ever AFTER!"

            I wanted to squeeze his lungs out of anger. I would have done a much better job. 

            Ino walked into the scene. 

            "Oh ho ho! I see a pretty ugly lady here!" Ino smiled down at Shikamaru.           

            "Are you the damn prince who's going to take me away and live happily ever after?" 

            "If you want me to," Ino winked, as she flicked Shikamaru's forehead.

            "Owwww," Shikamaru scowled. 

            The curtains closed, as it opened to reveal Ten Ten kneeling in front of me. 

            "You called me your majesty?" Ten Ten asked. 

            "Yes, in fact I did."

            "What is your will?"

            "Kill my stepdaughter."

            "The princess?"

            "Murder her before I kill you." 

            "But please Queen! Anything but killing the princess!"

            "I don't care. Go off now!" I walked out of the scene, leaving Ten Ten on the ground.

            The curtain closed and opened once more to see Shikamaru pretending to play with flowers. Then you can see Ten Ten sneaked up from behind with a kunai. She crept up silently behind him, as she dropped the kunai. We all saw Hinata gasped from anticipation, but of course it was common sense that Snow White surely wouldn't die so soon!

            "Hunter person, what the hell are you doing?" Shikamaru asked with such a fake expression of being surprised. I just wanted to slap some sense into him. 

            "I'm sorry princess. I was sent to kill you. Run away! And never return! Go! Go!" Ten Ten pointed to the other side, as Shikamaru ran out of the scene. The curtain closed once more and opened to see Shikamaru fake running. My god, he fakes things so easily. 

            Shikamaru suddenly collapsed on the ground. 

            "Boo hoo hoo, I'm lost and afraid in this damn dark place. Boo hoo hoo. Someone wants too kill me. Boo hoo hoo." Shikamaru mumbled in his monotone voice. Grrrrr…..

            Then Kiba turned on the light, as it focused on Shikamaru. Shikamaru got up. "Oh boy. A house. I will go inside." 

            Shikamaru pretended to be going into the house. He looked around and picked up a piece of bread and ate it. "There is food! I'll clean this dirty place up a bit." 

            Shikamaru grabbed the broom, as he sweeps the floor. Then the curtain closed and opened once more to reveal seven mats on the floor. 

            "Beds!" Shikamaru jumped in, as he pretended to fall asleep. His fake snoring was quite aggravating. 

            The curtains closed and opened to reveal the seven guys walking in. 

            "HI HO HI HO HI HO HI HO!" They repeated in unison in our favorite Disney's melodious tune. 

            Hinata's face brightened as the lot walked in a row. She smiled, as she silently mumbled, "How cute!"

            Everyone started to fake dig. 

            "Look! I found a stone." Shino pointed at a random. 

            "A stone. How amazing." Neji replied in monotone, and then Lee pinched him, reminding him that he's Dopey. "A stone! Hooray! It's so….so….so….dope!"

            "I am so sleepy, I fall asleep on the mines." Naruto fell asleep, as he grabbed Sasuke's arm. 

            Sasuke's face flushed, as he crossed his arms. "Argh. I'm Grumpy because I'm too mad to find any stones."

            Naruto began to drool. That idiot is really sleeping. 

            "But I'll become ungrumpy if I do this," Sasuke kissed Naruto on the lips, as Gaara jumped up. 

            "THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Gaara hollered, as he pushed Sasuke aside and kissed Naruto. 

            WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY DOING? I cringed as I grabbed my hair. SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!! I wanted to run in there and pull them apart and realized Hinata had a bit of a horrified expression. 

            However, Kiba stopped it, as he noticed the threesome was ruining the play. 

            "AHHHHH CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Kiba screamed, as he pulled the three apart. He got in the middle, as he pushed Gaara off of Naruto. 

            "Sneezy…..you are making me UNHAPPY with your sneezes!" Gaara pushed back Kiba. Kiba glowered back. 

            "AHHH CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Kiba cried out. "Oh my! Happy, did my snot get on you?"

            Gaara glared at Kiba with fierce eyes, as Kiba decided to step back a bit. 

            "Ah, let's head back home everyone!" Lee stepped in, as he blushed. 

            Neji grabbed on Lee's shirt. "Bashful, I wonder why your face is so red." Then a stick came flying and hit Neji's head. I looked to see Ten Ten glaring at Neji. Lee smiled uneasily, as Neji smirked. 

            The curtain FINALLY closed, as it was time for the dwarves to find the sleeping Snow White. 

            The curtain opened, as the dwarves found Shikamaru lying on there bed. 

            "Who the hell is this ugly girl?" Sasuke asked. 

            "WHAT?!" Shikamaru bolted up, and then after seeing Hinata's blank expression, Shikamaru immediately lied back down. 

            "Idiot…." Neji muttered.

            "I heard that…." Shikamaru said under his breath. 

            Lee-san tried to get the play back together. "Oh dear! Who is this girl that we found sleeping on our beds?"

            "A prostitute!" Gaara exclaimed sarcastically, as Sasuke slapped his head. 

            "She's pretty!" Naruto lied, as he peered down at Shikamaru's fake sleeping face. 

            "Makes me want to kiss her." Shino said. 

            "You can't! You're too ugly for her! You're a dwarf!" Kiba cried out. 

            "Okay." Shino turned around as he grabbed Kiba and kissed him. Then he pulled apart. "I'm not too ugly for you."

            Kiba flushed, as he wiped his lips and looked at Hinata who was smiling uneasily at them. He then pushed Shino aside. "Get away from me Homo!"

            "Kiba…." Shino said disappointedly. "Oh well. Time for me to move on for the time being." Shino grabbed Sasuke, as he kissed his neck. Sasuke pushed him off.

            "Hey! Just because you got dumped, don't go to me!" Sasuke cried out, as he ran to Naruto. 

            "Now now! Let's wake up this girl!" Lee said, patiently. He nudged Shikamaru awake.

            Shikamaru slowly sat up as he stared at everyone. "Who the hell are you guys?"

            "We are the seven dwarves! Nice to meet you Snow White!" Naruto cried out. 

            "Idiot! You don't know my name yet!" Shikamaru slapped his head. 

            "Right right! My name is Sleepy and you are Snow White!" Naruto grinned. 

            "Baka….." Shikamaru shook his head. Then he stood up. "Wash your damn dirty hands and eat." 

            "Okay!" Everyone said in unison, as they left the scene. 

            The curtain closed and opened to reveal me once more. FINALLY. 

            I cackled and laughed evilly as best I could. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest one of all?" 

            "Snow White, no shit." Ino's voice cried out. 

            "Grrrr….isn't that bitch dead?" I glowered at Ino.

            "She's alive, thank god! She's living with a bunch of dwarves. BWAHWAHWAHWA UGLY BITCH TAKE THAT!" Ino's voice cried out. 

            I threw the mirror aiming at Ino's head, as it missed her and hit Shino. I smiled apologetically at Shino once more, as I glowered at Ino. That bitch!

            I took out an apple. I might as well make my scene short. Everyone else seems so anticipated to get on stage. "I will take this apple and poison it. The girl can only be cured if she gets the kiss of true love!" 

            "Okay, that's nice, curtains close!" Sasuke pulled down the curtains. Sasuke-kun….

            The scene showed of the seven guys getting ready to go to work. 

            "Bye, bye, thank god you're leaving, have fun at work, don't SCREW around too much. Don't get messy and take your time and don't come back for a long time!" Shikamaru patted everyone's head, as they left the scene one by one. It was my turn to appear again. I dressed in a hideous black cloak, as I took out the apple. 

            "Hey girl." I walked up to Shikamaru.

            "Yo." Snow White should never greet with a 'yo'. 

            "Try this apple."

            "Sure." Shikamaru took it and ate it and fell down on the floor like a robot that's just been shut down. Geez! He could show some more feelings and emotions!

            "Hahaha, my plan worked! Snow White will die and sleep forever!" I cried out. My gawd, this role is so unfitting for me. 

            The scene changed once more to the dwarves finding Snow White on the ground knocked out. 

            "Eh? She dead?" Kiba asked. 

            "Someone kick her." Neji suggested. Gaara walked up to Shikamaru as he kicked him hard. 

            "OWWWW!!!" Shikamaru cried out. "Whoops, my bad." He pretended to be dead again. THAT IDIOT!

            "She's dead!" Lee cried out. 

            "But she just screamed!" Naruto protested, as Kiba slapped his head.

            "We'll have to make a funeral." Shino said, as they literally tossed Shikamaru in a pile of pillows. 

            "I think this is the part when we all start crying." Kiba whispered. 

            "Okay!" Everyone nodded. 

            "BOO HOO HOO! WA WA WA!! NOOO! BOOO HOOO HOOOH OOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WAW WA WAWAWAWAWA BOO HOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

            I stared at the idiots. What the hell were they doing?

            Then the flying pig galloped into the scene. 

            "What's going on here?" Ino asked. 

            "A prince! Shika-Snow White is dead!" Naruto cried out. "Boo hoo hoo!"

            "Is that so. Well, then." Ino walked up to Shikamaru. She hesitated. "Do I really have to kiss him?"

            Everyone nodded. 

            Ino held her breath, as she placed her lips on Shikamaru's. Shikamaru bolted up, as his face flushed red. "Hmph!" 

            "Princess, I saved you! Now let's live happily ever after!" Ino grabbed Shikamaru's arm as they walked out of the scene. 

            "THE END!" Everyone cried out, as Hinata clapped. Her face brightened with joy, as she got out of her bed. 

            "Thank you everyone. I feel so much better!" Hinata smiled, as she looked at everyone. However, I noticed that she smiled at Neji longer than everyone else. I wonder why…..

            "Your right! She has no fever!" Ten Ten exclaimed as she felt her head. 

            "Yay!" Naruto and Kiba grinned. 

            "Now I'll make dinner for everyone." Hinata smiled, as she walked down to the kitchen. 

            We all ate a nice warm dinner. The play was so time consuming that it took up the whole day. I stole quick glances at Sasuke-kun. I knew he knew my feelings, but why? Why does he ignore me so? I feel so depressed and useless. Will there ever be a day when he would acknowledge me?

            I placed my bowl away and got ready to sleep, as I bumped into Sasuke. 

            "Sa-Sauke-kun!" I cried out. 

            "Be careful." Sasuke said, but I swore I saw a small smile. 

            Sasuke-kun…..

            I slept peacefully in the girl's room. There were two queen beds and a sofa. I guess no one is occupying the sofa since Temari used to sleep there. I looked to my side, as Ten Ten was fast asleep. Ino and Hinata were sleeping together on the other bed. I refused to sleep with that bitch. I would never ever sleep with her! Never ever…..

            I woke up in the morning. My hair was out of place, as I noticed Ten Ten gone from the bed. In fact everyone was gone. Normally I would wake up first, I guess I was pretty tired. 

            "Sakura-chan, good morning!" Hinata greeted me in her apron. "Breakfast is almost ready."

            But the voting?

            "And the voting….has comes as well…." Hinata said, as I nodded. We both went down the stairs, as everyone had anticipating looks. Please let me stay. Please let me survive this game. Please let me win. 

            I looked at Sasuke-kun, as my heart filled up joy. For one thing, I want Sasuke-kun to be with me till the end in this game.

Voting Results:

Naruto: Hinata

Sasuke: Naruto

Sakura: Sasuke

Ino: Sasuke

Shikamaru: Ino

Kiba: Hinata

Hinata: Neji

Shino: Kiba

Lee: Ten Ten

Neji: Hinata

Ten Ten: Lee

Gaara: Naruto

(A/N: You guys are probably like…*GASP* Neji voting for Hinata? Hinata voting for Neji? XD Teeheehee, I have something in store! Please leave a review with a kind comment or two! ^^) 


	6. To be head of the hyuga Clan

Chapter 5: To be head of the Hyuga Clan

(A/N: I'm glad that people actually find my fics "funny". To be honest, it is quite hard to be humorous and to be sure that it would make other people laugh. :D Okay, this chapter probably has "implied" incest so if that bothers you….hey, wait, this is a PG-13 fic, I'm sure ya'll can handle it. Plus, I don't have anything explicit and it doesn't ONLY revolve around them two. I have my love for the other characters. ^.^ Oh, just keep in mind I don't have any spoilers or anything, so don't worry about that. Gyah, my episode 46 is downloading right now. I'm SOOO ANTICIPATED to see it! Neji called her Hinata-SAMA! *is happy* XD)

***

The second hands on the clock clicked by rapidly, as my hands were shifting in my pocket. I leaned on the dusty piano, as I closed my eyes in silence. Soft murmurings were heard throughout the room, as everyone seems to be nervous and anticipated. The numbers were running low and there is a possibility that I may be kicked out next. 

I shrugged. This game didn't test strength. It tested people's social side. To see the side whether or not we are capable of being around people. I'm not sociable. I'm not talkative. I'm probably the type who would prefer actions over words. Well, whatever. 

I closed my eyes as I tilted my head back. A thought ran through my brain as fast as lightening. Why did I put down her name? Why did I participate in that stupid play? Normally I would have refused. I hate my cousin with growing hatred, but why did I commit such a thing? And to make things more complicating I come back to this question, why the hell did I put her name down?

Hinata. 

I lifted my right eyelid to take a peek at her. She seemed to be too busy playing with that dog. She had a huge smile on her face, as her eyes glowed with radiant happiness. She looked kind of.…cute….UGH! What am I thinking? I shook my head, as I tried to forget that thought. My cousin and I stand on different levels and for that reason I will never take a liking towards her. What a waste to put down her name. 

"Neji, are you okay?"

I looked to see Ten Ten, as she placed her hand on my shoulder. 

"I'm fine." I firmly said as I shrugged her hand off. She smiled reassuringly, as she gave me a small pat on the back. 

"If you need anything, tell me." She smiled, as she walked towards Hinata and the dog. I watched her leave and shrugged. I didn't need anything. I could take care of myself. 

"Kakashi sensei is back!" Lee took a step forward as he stood right next to me. Then he gave me a cheesy grin. "Let's hope for the best Neji." 

I gave a small nod, as I looked towards the front. Kakashi sensei walked up and gave us a stupid smile. 

"Ah, it seems that someone has left!" Kakashi Sensei smiled, as he disappeared the next second. Damn that guy is slick, but he's not as fast as Gai Sensei. 

"NOOOOO! NARUTO'S GONE!!!!" Sasuke screamed in agony. 

"WHAT? YOU'RE LYING!" Gaara stomped up to Sasuke, as he grabbed his collar. 

"Na-Naruto-kun, why?" Hinata said silently, as her fists clenched up in a ball fist. I noticed her trembling, as Sasuke and Gaara continued to brawl. 

"Ey, who cares, he's not THAT great and he's pretty annoying, so let's drop the subject, okay? Sasuke-kun?" Ino smiled uneasily, as she tried to stop the two. 

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Sasuke screamed at Gaara, as Gaara glowered in even more infuriated anger. 

"WHAT? IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Gaara screamed back, as he pushed Sasuke back. Sasuke tumbled backwards, as he fell to the ground. The room became silent. 

"You…." Everyone winced as Sasuke began to speak. "YOU BASTARD!"

Sasuke quickly scurried up, as he pushed Gaara back. Gaara pushed back once more, as the two began to fist fight. My god….

I walked up to the two. "COOL YOUR JETS YOU TWO!" I screamed. The two stopped for an abrupt second, as they looked up at me blankly. 

Sasuke's eyes began to get teary, as Gaara's was the same. They immediately let go of each other. 

"Naruto's gone…." Sasuke began to sniffle a bit. You got to be kidding me. The infamous vengeful Uchiha crying over a cursed child? 

"He's gone….." Gaara burst into tears as well. The most feared killing bloodlust ninja actually producing tears is a bit of a surprise as well.

Someone wake me up please and tell me this isn't reality. 

"Jesus! Stop it you two! Just be thankful you guys didn't get kicked out!" Shikamaru scowled as he looked at the two with mere disgust. 

"Let them be. They are mourning for their lover." Shino plainly stated. 

"NARUTO!" Sasuke cried out his name with such passion. It sounded as if they were in one of those romance dramas when one of the lovers dies. 

"NARUTO!" Gaara did the same. 

This was…..quite….funny…. I shifted a bit as I tried to keep my laughter in. These two ninjas who I saw as rivals were acting so pitiful. I just had to pity them. 

"Huh? Someone call my name?"

Everyone's eyes shifted to the stairs, as Naruto came down scratching his butt. 

"NARUTO!" Sasuke and Gaara ran up to him, as they hugged him.

"Hey, get off me! I have to wash my hands!" Naruto looked at the two confused. "I just came out from taking a dump because you guys kept screaming my name."

Sasuke and Gaara immediately let go. 

"Uh, we'll wash our hands too." Sasuke looked at Gaara as Gaara nodded. 

The three idiots quickly washed their hands as they came back down. 

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata whispered in happiness to herself. Was she that happy for this stupid guy? 

"Haha, I was seriously constipating so I went to the bathroom right after turning in my vote. Hehe." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Who's gone?" 

We all looked around. 

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Naruto cried out. 

"What?" Kiba asked, as he held Akamaru. 

"Sakura-chan is gone!" Naruto cried out. "Sakura-chan….."

Eh, I don't know what's so special about that girl. She was pretty annoying to me. And that other blond girl was equally annoying as well. 

"Haha! It's about time Sakura is gone!" Ino cried out in sheer happiness. 

"That girl was pretty annoying…." Gaara muttered. 

"Sakura-san…." Lee sounded a bit disappointed. "I guess she didn't make it…."

"Whatever. Be thankful your still here!" Kiba cried out as he scratched his head. 

"Kiba's right. Everyone shut up and forget this Sakura girl. You don't see us 'mourning' for the others." I snapped. 

Everyone shut up as they remained silent. The room became silent once more.

"Well, um, I'll tend to breakfast!" Hinata quickly placed on an apron as she scurried into the kitchen. 

"Okay and I'll help!" Ten Ten followed Hinata as she went into the kitchen as well. 

"Argh, my stomach hurts," Naruto ran back upstairs. Sasuke and Gaara followed him, which I find quite strange. 

"I'll try to help Hinata as well," Ino walked into the kitchen. 

Shikamaru fell back asleep on the couch, as Shino kept molesting Kiba. I shrugged as a thought came up into my mind. 

"Lee, come here." I motioned him to come to me. 

"Yeah?" 

I placed a hand on his shoulder and decided to kiss him out of boredom. I was an inch away from his face until the kitchen door swiftly opened. 

"HEY!" Ino came up to me and Lee, as I quickly moved back. Damn that girl…..

"Yes?" Lee asked. 

"Um, Hinata needs help. She's looking for this certain cooking utensil, that beater thingy and she swears she saw it in a closet. There are two closets, so can you Lee check the one upstairs and Neji check the one in the corner?" Ino asked. 

"Why should I help her?" I asked. 

"Come on Neji, just help her." Lee nudged. 

"She feeds you." Ino said, as she left back into the kitchen. 

I shrugged as I headed towards the closet in the corner. I opened the door and went in, as the door shut behind me. I turned on the light. This closet was pretty small. It was the size of two bathroom stalls put together from your local mall. I looked around at the stacks of boxes and sneezed numerous times from the dust. 

Where the hell was it? I checked box after box rummaging through scrap paper and random objects. The searching was pretty much time consuming and I didn't see any signs of any utensils. 

The door abruptly opened, as Hinata looked at me in surprise. Her face flushed red, as she gasped a bit. The door shut closed behind her. We just stared at each other for a few long seconds. 

"Um....Um….I uh, came to check….and….uh….I….I didn't know….yo-you would be here….so…..I…." Hinata stuttered, as she backed up. I stared at her with hatred in my eyes. How dare she even speak to me!

"I'm sorry!" Hinata quickly apologized as she saw the glare in my eyes. "I-I'll leave right away!"

Her hand was on the doorknob as she turned it, but….the door did not budge. 

"Ah….." Hinata's face was red as a cherry tomato. 

I raised my eyebrow, as I walked to the door and turned the knob.

We were stuck. 

"Damn it….." I muttered under my breath. What am I suppose to do alone with her?! 

I looked at Hinata, as she cowered a bit. Then she walked a bit towards me. "Um-Um, thank you for helping." 

"I was asked to do this. It's not from my free will." I said, as I continued to search. 

Hinata didn't say anything, as she grabbed the next box and started to look through it. I watched her cough and sneeze constantly. The air was pretty bad in this cramped closet. 

"I'll do it." I took the box from her hand. 

"I want to help." 

"Your lungs will be filled with dust if you keep breathing the air in." 

"Oh…." 

Wait. Why did I even care? Why would I care if she got dust in her lungs? It's not my problem, it's hers. DAMN IT. 

I searched thoroughly and finally found the utensil. "Here." I tossed the utensil to Hinata. 

"Th-thank you!" Hinata cried out, as she cradled the utensil in her arms. 

"Whatever." I shrugged. Now the problem is was for us to get out. There was an awkward silence, as the two of us avoided eye contact. 

Then I heard a small thump, as Hinata was sitting on the floor. I guess it couldn't be helped. We were stuck and we would have to wait for someone to open the door for us. 

I rapped on the door and shouted. "Someone open this door!" 

This was a small house. Surely someone will open the door. 

The door finally blew opened. 

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" Ino cried out, as her hand was still on the doorknob. Hinata and I both reacted to this. 

"Hey! Stay where you are!" I cried out. 

"Huh? Why?" Ino let go of the doorknob, as the door closed shut. 

That idiot. 

"Because we can't get out." I snapped. 

"WHAT? NO WAY!" Ino cried out, as she reached for the doorknob. Surely enough, the door didn't budge one bit. 

"Damn it….." I muttered. 

"Ah, haha, it wasn't my fault!" Ino scratched her head with an apologetic face. 

"Shut up! It was!" I said sharply. 

"She-She didn't know!" Hinata cried out. This was the first time I heard her raise her voice. I looked at her with a deep glower in my eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just wait for someone to get us out." I shrugged and leaned my head back. 

"Yeah, I suppose so," Ino sat down as she scooted more towards Hinata. I didn't care. I was stuck with two people I highly dislike. What can be worse? 

There was complete silence for a few minutes, as I finally placed my ear on the door. How come I couldn't hear anything? Surely I would hear vast mumblings or footsteps, but I didn't hear anything. 

"Byakugan!" I looked through the door to see that it was two inches thick. 

"What do you see?" Ino asked. 

"Shit. This door is thick." I punched it. This sucks. 

"It's okay. I have a loud voice." Ino grinned, as she huffed a bit. "HELP ME! FIRE! RAPE! HELP! OPEN THIS DOOR!!! HELP ME!!!!! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEBODY IS GONNNAAAAA RAPPPPPEEEEE MEEEEEEEEE!!!"

"When you say rape, I hope you aren't referring to me." I snapped. 

"Haha, of course!" Ino smiled uneasily. 

But no one came to our aid. 

"This is SUCH a waste of time. REALLY! I could do so much other PRODUCTIVE things and I am just so HUNGRY. My stomach is growling! Did you hear that Hinata, it was a big growl, huh? Anyways, my fingernails got dirty. I better get it done after I win this game. Also, I need to take another bath. Seriously, I feel so dirty. Remember when we took a bath? It was fun, huh? Ohh, there goes another growl….hahah….I'm embarrassed….." 

I tried hard to keep my cool but the nonstop chattering of that annoying woman was quite aggravating. I wanted to punch her and knock her out just to keep her from talking. I couldn't take it anymore. Her random talks were giving me a headache!

"Ino-chan, please lowered the tone, it may be disruptive to others," Hinata pleaded, as she took one glance at me. 

"Eh? Neji won't mind! I'm sure he finds my talking amusing. HAHAHAHAHA!" Ino boasted. 

"Shut up." I snapped. 

Ino paused for a second. "Are you telling me to shut up? Why? IF I shut up its going to be complete silence and everything is soo boring and this is such a waste of time. If I only you guys warned me sooner then I wouldn't have closed the door…."

I stood up and walked towards her and grabbed her arm. I noticed that Hinata's eyes widened a bit. 

"Neji. You aren't going to do what I think your going to do are you?" Ino's eyes widened. Did she think I was going to rape her? I rather kill myself than to even kiss her. 

"Annoying woman…." I punched her in the stomach, as she slid in my arms. I dropped her unconscious body, as Hinata swiftly caught her. 

"Ino-chan!" Hinata cried out, as she placed Ino's body gently leaning on the wall. She looked up to me with fear in her eyes.

"Why did you that?" Hinata asked timidly. 

"To shut her up."

"Are you going to punch me as well?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because…."

I looked at her in the eye. Why? Why wasn't I going to punch her as well?

"I don't know…." I clenched my fists. Why? 

Hinata smiled warmly at me, although I still saw a little bit of fear in her eyes. She inched up closer to me and touched my arm. Strangely I didn't push her away. 

"I was surprised when you participated in that play for me." Hinata's cheeks blushed into a rosy color. "I was happy." 

"Well, I just did it because I had nothing better to do!" I shrugged, but I felt my cheeks getting warm.

"Oh…." Hinata looked a teeny bit disappointed. "I….I voted for you." 

My eyes widened. She voted for me? Why? Doesn't she always vote for that Naruto guy?

I remained silent for awhile, as I hesitated. Should I tell her that I voted for her as well? Or should I keep it in? Well, it's not like we are going to get anything out of it. We ARE cousins….but then again some cousin get married. My god, why the hell am I thinking beyond the horizons?

"Me too." I softly mumbled. Hinata's eyes widened. Her hand was still on my arm. Shit. Maybe I do have an affection for her, but I didn't want to admit it. I refuse to. It's too embarrassing…...but…..damn it! Why the hell does her face look so damn cute?

"I….I….." I wondered if I should confess, but what if she doesn't feel the same. She likes that Naruto guy way better than me. "I…."

"HINATA!" The door swiftly opened, as Kiba came in. We watched with widened eyes, as Kiba's hand playfully played with the door knob. 

"Ki-Kiba-kun!" Hinata cried out in alarm, as she looked at his hand. 

"Hinata! Why are you so close to him?" Kiba let go of the door, as it closed behind him. "I was looking all over for you!"

"YOU IDIOT!" I shouted. 

"Wha-? What are you getting upset over Hinata's cousin?" 

"I have a name." How dare he refers me to just plain old 'Hinata's cousin'. 

"Right right. Anyways, let's go." Kiba pulled up Hinata's arm, as he reached for the door. "Eh?"

"It's locked. Don't bother to try to open it. It won't budge." I snapped. 

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Kiba cried out. 

"We tried Kiba-kun, but…." Hinata looked to the side. 

"Shit." Kiba grumbled, as he sat down. Then he noticed Ino on the side. "What happened to her?"

"She fainted." I mumbled. 

"From what?" Kiba asked. 

"Because you came in here." I snapped. 

"Oh really….." Kiba glared at Ino. "WELL IT'S NICE TO KNOW YOU FAINTED BECAUSE OF ME!" 

That guy is really an idiot. 

I leaned my head back. It was rare for me to be alone with Hinata and it makes it difficult if another person was here as well, especially this guy. I knew he likes Hinata, so it makes things a bit difficult. 

"Hey." I nudged Kiba. 

"What?"

"You want to see the real reason how Ino is knocked out like that?" 

"Yeah."

"Okay." I punched Kiba in the stomach, as he got knocked out as well. 

Hinata's eyes widened once more, as she caught Kiba and placed him gently on the wall. "Kiba-kun…."

"He was getting in the way." I muttered. 

Damn it. I couldn't hold it any longer. I tell myself that I hate my cousin, but in reality….in reality…..

"Hello! You guys playing hiding go seek?" Naruto grinned, as he quickly shut the door behind him. "Let me play too!" 

I clenched my fists in anger. Just as I got rid of the other guy, another loser comes in. To make it worst, he happens to be Hinata's love interest. 

"OH HO HO! Hinata-chan is here too!" Naruto grinned, as he took a seat besides her. Then he placed his arm around her, as Hinata's face flushed with happiness. 

Damn it. I think I'm jealous. 

"Ah, Na-Naruto-kun," Hinata smiled gently at the sight of Naruto's hand on her shoulder. 

"Ah! Hinata-chan! You have a dust ball on your shoulder, let me get it off," Naruto patted her shoulder, as he blew the dust ball off. 

"Thank you," Hinata smiled cheerfully. "Oh! You must be hungry!" 

"Yeah, I am. My stomach's grumbling." Naruto grinned. 

"Ah, I should go back to my preparing." Hinata sighed. 

"How come you're hiding? Naruto asked, as his eyes shifted to Kiba and Ino. "Whoa. What happened to those two?" 

"We are locked in this damn closet and these two fainted because I told them we would be trapped here for a thousand years and don't you think you're a bit TOO close to Hinata?" I growled. 

"Ah, sorry Hinata-chan! If I made you uncomfortable that is." Naruto quickly let go as I saw a small bit of disappointment in Hinata's face. Then Naruto's face expression changed, as he kneeled up to me and whispered. 

"Are we really going to be trapped here for a thousand years?" 

His gullible ness was quite amusing. I nodded. 

"Really? Then why aren't you panicking? What are we going to do? I have so many things to do in life! Damn it!" Naruto cursed as if this was a serious matter. Hey, it wasn't the end of the world. 

"Want me to help you?" I asked, as Naruto nodded and Hinata's eyes widened once more. 

"Ne-Neji! No!" Hinata grabbed my arm. "Not Naruto." 

Naruto looked up, confused. "Not Naruto what?" 

"Too late." I smirked, as I punched him in the stomach as well. 

"Naruto-kun…." Hinata mumbled softly, as she gently placed him next to Kiba. Then she turned to me with teary eyes. "Why Naruto?" 

I clenched my fists and remained silent. 

"Why….?" Hinata hugged Naruto's body, as she started to cry. My god, it's not like he's dead or anything. But then the sight of her hugging his body like that made me feel jealous. Would she hug my body if someone knocked me out? Damn it…..

"Why?! WHY?! BECAUSE I'M JEALOUS DAMN IT!" I cried out. 

"Jealous of what? OH MY GAWD! WHAT HAPPENED TO NARUTO?" Sasuke cried out, as he immediately let go of the doorknob before we could stop him. 

Sasuke took a hold of Naruto's body, as he grabbed him from Hinata. Hinata seemingly refused to let go as the two were hogging over his body. My god, why do people come in at the wrong moments? 

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun." Hinata apologized, as she did gentle fists on him. Sasuke immediately knocked out, as Hinata placed him beside Ino. I looked at Hinata with a surprised expression. Well, I guess it doesn't matter; I was planning to knock him out anyways. 

"Damn it….why is everything so fucking wrong?" I snapped. 

Hinata hugged Naruto's body one last time, as she left his body near Kiba. She nudged closer to me and smiled. "Thank you. For being kind." 

I said nothing, as I felt my face turn red. Then I had an urge. An urge to kiss her. 

I grabbed her shoulders and….

"What are you guys doing?"

I stopped, as I looked up to see Gaara. 

"Well, it's none of my business….NARUTO!" Gaara let go of the doorknob, as he rushed to Naruto's side. "What have you done to him?" 

"Want me to show you?" I asked, as Gaara glared at me. His hand caressed Naruto's cheek. 

"Hmmm, having him like this makes it such an easy advantage for me to do something….." Gaara licked his lips, as Hinata gasped. "But then again, out of curiosity, show me."

But I thought again. I have seen his moves. What if he produces that sand barrier? But I remembered that he can only do that with his gourd. Luckily he didn't have it with him. I inched up closer to him and punched him. 

Gaara smirked as he grabbed my hand. "I saw that coming. I'm not easy to knock out." 

Gaara lifted his arm to punch me, but stopped midway. I looked as Hinata performed gentle fists on him. "I'm sorry…." 

She placed Gaara's body besides Naruto. Wow, this room was being covered with unconscious bodies. 

Bah, I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. Hinata's eyes widened as I felt her become a bit stiff. Then she began to relax and kiss back. 

I was happy. If this is what you call happiness. Was it love? Was it lust? I don't know. I was never loved. 

Hinata pulled apart as she gasped for air. Her face turned bright red, as she realized what she had done. Was she embarrassed? Was she ashamed? Was she happy?

"I…." Hinata blushed, as she placed her fingertips over her lips. 

"Interesting….Kiba looks so adorable unconscious, don't you think so?" 

"Sh-Shino-kun!" Hinata gasped. 

"When did you get in here?" I asked.

"Just a second ago." 

Damn, that guy is slick, but I didn't want him to ruin my time with Hinata, but I think he saw through me. 

"I don't mind. Just let me mind my own business." Shino stated. "I know these guys ALL didn't faint on purpose." 

I hesitated. It would be a little bit embarrassing, but this guy is always silent. I suppose I can trust him. "Very well."

Shino nodded, as he picked up Kiba and who knows what he's planning to do with the knocked out body. 

I turned my attention away from him, as I looked at Hinata once more. Damn my wavering feelings. Damn myself. 

"Hinata, I-" 

The door slammed opened once more, as I turned to see who in heaven's name would barge in on such a moment. 

"THERE YOU GUYS ARE!" Ten Ten cried out.

"Ten Ten…." I mumbled. 

"Whoa, it's like everyone is here." Ten Ten looked around the room, as she let go of the doorknob. 

"Ten Ten!" I cried out.

"What?"

"You closed the door."

"Then I'll open it." Ten Ten grasped the knob, as it didn't budge. "Uh-oh." 

I clasped my hand over my head. The only two who were not in here was Shikamaru and Lee. Our chance of getting out of here was limited.

"Why don't we break the door down?" Ten Ten suggested, as she pulled out a kunai. 

"I tried." Shino said, as his face turned back to Kiba.

"Oh…." Ten Ten mumbled. "Ah, sorry." 

"I'll forgive you in one way." I smiled at her. 

She leaned closer to me. "Ah, okay, which is?" 

I pushed her, as she knocked out. Bleh, I have a tendency to this to anyone just to spend time with my damn cousin. 

I turned to Hinata once more.

"TEN TEN!" Lee immediately let go the doorknob as he ran to Ten Ten's aid. 

I sigh. Even if I wanted to spend time with Hinata, I couldn't bring myself to hit Lee. I was somehow attracted to him too. 

Lee looked at all the knocked out people around him, as Ino began to stir awake. 

"Eh? What happened?" Ino rubbed her eyes. "I had such a nice dream."

"Damn, you woke up." I mumbled. 

"Gyah! You!" Ino jumped up as she remembered what happened. She hugged onto the body next to her, which happened to be Sasuke. "Ah! Sasuke-kun! What happened?" Her eyes wandered down to the people who have all been knocked out. 

I ignored her, as I faced Lee. "Should we break the door down?" 

"Let's hope for Shikamaru to open the door for us…." Lee mumbled. "But the last time I checked, he was sleeping."

"Damn it." I mumbled. 

"Eh, Shikamaru, eh?" Ino stood up. "SHIKAMARU! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR THIS MINUTE!"

"He can't hear you stupid." I mumbled. 

But the next second the door opened. 

"Huh? You called, Ino?" Shikamaru rubbed his eyes lazily. 

"Shikamaru, stand still and stay there." Ino motioned him to stay. 

"Why?" Shikamaru let go of the doorknob as it closed once more. 

"FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried out, as I punched the wall. 

"What?" Shikamaru looked at me confused. "Just opened the door." 

He opened the door and stopped. "Ah, it is closed…." 

I glowered. We were all in here. Stuck. No way to get out. 

And I still didn't confess to Hinata. 

Damn it. 

"AR! ARR! AR AR!" 

A vague barking sound was heard. 

Akamaru. 

I nudge Kiba awake. "Wake up."

Kiba groggily woke up, as he rubbed his eyes. "Huh? Akamaru?" 

Kiba abruptly ran to the door. "Akamaru! Akamaru!" 

"Ar! Arrr! Arr!" 

"Open the door Akamaru!" Kiba shouted through the door. 

"Ar! Arrrr! Ar! Ar!" 

"What? You can't open the door? You need hands?" 

"Ar! Arrrrrrr! Arrrr" 

"You can do it Akamaru! Just jump and turn the knob!"

"AR ARRRR!"

"Come on! Try again!" 

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The door clicked open, as Kiba immediately pushed it open. We all gasped for air with sheer happiness. 

"FINALLY!" Ino stretched her arms, as she breathed in the fresh air. 

"You saved the day Akamaru," Kiba hugged his dog. 

"Ugh….." Naruto slowly woke up, as Hinata ran to his side. 

"Na-Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata helped him up, as her face flushed red. 

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine," Naruto smiled.

I watched Hinata's brightened face as I let out a small sigh. I guess it didn't matter anymore. The only guy she truly liked is Naruto. I can't compete with that, not like I really care….. 

After all, we are just cousins. 

"MY GAWD! Its so dark outside!" Ino cried out. "Shikamaru, what time is it?"

"Why don't you look yourself?" Shikamaru grumbled as he walked towards the clock. "Its 10:30….PM…."

Everyone looked around in deep astonishment. The next minute all our stomachs grumbled. 

"Ah! I'll go make something!" Hinata flushed as she ran into the kitchen. 

Soon after Gaara and Sasuke and Ten Ten woke up as well. We all ate ramen for dinner and fell asleep in the living room. 

***

I groaned, as I rubbed my eyes to see all the scattered people sleeping on the ground. I guess I was the first to wake up. I looked to my side and notice that I ended up sleeping on the couch. I felt two pair of arms around me and noticed Lee's arm on my face and Ten Ten's arm on my leg. Whaddaya know, all three of us were scrunched up on this puny couch. I pushed them off and stood up as I looked at the room around me. Everyone was sleeping on the ground in random places. 

I looked to the side where Hinata slept. She slept peacefully near Ino and Akamaru. I didn't want to disturb anyone so I took a drink of water in the kitchen. The next second everyone as stirring awake. 

"Hah, I guess we don't have to wait for everyone to get here." Kakashi appeared in the center of the room as he smiled down upon us. "Makes me kind of wonder what you guys did yesterday, but not like it concerns me."

"I NEVER WANT TO BE NEAR A CLOSET EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!" Ino shouted, as everyone nodded their heads. 

Voting Results:

Naruto: Hinata

Sasuke: Naruto

Ino: Shikamaru

Shikamaru: Ino

Kiba: Hinata

Hinata: Naruto

Shino: Kiba

Lee: Ten Ten

Neji: Lee

Ten Ten: Lee

Gaara: Naruto

(A/N: Ino voting for Shikamaru? Now that's something new. Possibly a change of heart? XD It doesn't hurt to leave a review! ^^ Plus, it's getting more difficult for me to kick anyone out…*hugs all the characters* DON'T LEAVE! XD So basically I need your help…^.^)


End file.
